These legs can't give up on me, not now
by ilycc
Summary: Quinn Fabray ends up in the hospital after she is hit by a truck on her way to Rachel's wedding. She learns she is part of the reason why shes there. Is it Rachel's guilt that drives her to accompany Quinn in the hospital or is it something more?
1. Chapter 1

"I think I'm going to stay here with Quinn." A tall figure beams down at her with a frown and places his hand on her shoulder. She suddenly feels like Finn is anchoring down. That if he is here she can't fully process what she is feeling right now.

"Are you sure I.." She cuts him off and brushes his hand off of her. "Alone," she whimpers under her breathe but the tree sways with the order.

They remain silent and Rachel breaks down crying softly as Finn pulls her closer. "This whole thing is entirely my fault." He kneads her shoulders as she continues to gaze at her dear friend in the hospital bed. "Hey it's going to be okay." He said with a reassuring face hugging her tightly. She doesn't lift an eye off of Quinn and settles her head on his chest. For some reason his hug didn't make her feel even a wince better.

He awkwardly nestles his head into her shoulder and whispers into her ear. "I know this isn't the right time but you look beautiful and- " She cut him off once again not wanting to hear another word because she knew he wanted to talk about. Rescheduling the wedding.

"We will talk about this later," she speaks hesitantly as she pushes him towards the door. She wanted him gone. She needed time alone with Quinn.

His frown deepens and he looks disturbed at Quinn. "You sure you don't want me to stay?" She only nods and he glances at Quinn before giving her a light smooch on her cheek. "Bye Rach. Make sure to call me if anything goes wrong."

He is one foot out of the door smiling and brings no effort in closing the door gently. In result the door closes making an echoing pound against the wall. He reopens the door slightly poking his head through a crack of the door, whispering sorry with a dopey smile on his face.

She knew he wanted to see if she was truly okay. To see her once more. To somehow make her crack a smile. To get rid of the cold serpent like expression on her pale face. She knew this but his goofiness wasn't helping either. It was because she didn't want to be happy not until Quinn had awoken. Not till she knew she was okay. Not till she could hear her voice again.

In response she clenches the hem of her white wedding dress and yells his name at the top of her lungs. She covered her mouth instantly realizing what she had done. He smiles smugly because he successfully got her to scream his name audibly with anger and emotion. Not because he liked her yelling at him but because ever since she found out about Quinn she would talk monotonously and expressionless but the Rachel he knew and loved had returned. Momentarily. He then mouths the words, I love you too and shuts the door slightly. He then taps the window and smiles brightly.

"Goodbye Finn." She shuts the blinds reflecting his expression but the moment Finn is out of sight she returns to her original state.

_Rachel?_

_I swear I just heard an annoying voice. It had to be Berry's. Quinn's eyes slowly opens her eyes having difficulty keeping them open. She scans the room for the girl but she's nowhere in sight._ In every corner was a display of get well soon balloons but no Berry. Hanging over her was a big banner saying, _Get well Q!, _that hung across the room. Still no Berry.

A slight cry bears out across the room and Quinn looks into the direction of the sound. "Rachel is that you?"

The girl doesn't seem to hear her and remains slumped on the floor. Knees to her chest and arms coiled around her head. "Rachel what's wrong?"

"Ray-chel.." Quinn's voice is weak, strained by the pain in her throat. It was as if a cord was wrapped around her neck. She repeated her name several times but the same hoarse sound came out of her mouth.

The blonde attempts to clear her throat and call the girl's name again but fails. Tears stream down her face in frustration and she can't breathe. Quinn searches the room with her eyes to find something to get the girls attention when she spots it. She shakes uncontrollably as she places her hand around a phone cord and drags it down. She stares at her arm as burns begging in agony for the object to tip over soon. To hope to God that it will catch Rachel's attention. A slight thud hits the ground.

Rachel gasps and slightly whispers her name. "Quinn is that you?" The brunette stands up stumbling onto her two feet.

Quinn is unable to respond and rapidly blinks her eyes to signal the girl towards her. The tiny brunette notices and practically dances over to her side with a smile that could be seen a mile away. She never knew she could make her smile so widely, especially when she had Finn _who just made her so happy_.

There she was in her wedding gown. Beautiful, stunning, gorgeous. Of course her initial reaction was her undeniable attraction to the girl but as she thought more she began to come back to reality.

Where was she? What had happened? But most of all what about the wedding? Rachel was supposed to get married and all she could think about was if she had missed it.

It was like she just woke up from an everlasting sleep, her body stiff and sore because she hadn't moved an inch in ages. But right at this moment she was captivated by Rachel's beauty. What seemed to make the pain feel so good because she was staring at her and only her.

The diva blind by tears wipes it and notices the glossy layer over the blonde's as well. Instantly she knew what shit load of a mess was running through the blonde's mind and places her hand on hers. Her face turns bleak and she squeezes her hand harder.

Quinn once again clears her throat. She needed to reassure the girl that she was ok. Confused but ok. "Rach," she almost but whispers and the girl looks at her with deep concern.

"Oh my God, is something wrong? I'll get the nurse right now!" Rachel's eyes alarm in panic and she turns around about to head the door when Quinn grabs her by the arm. She takes her hand in hers to calm the girl. At the same time the girl is trying to keep composure because she forgot how much it hurt to move.

Quinn's hazel eyes stare at Rachel demanding her to stay. Eyes flickering like a wave crashing into her yet at the same time there was such calmness in her eyes as the waves brush softly and unexpectedly into her. It pulled her in along with her voice. She was drowning into the blonde and fast.

"No Rach." The blonde searches her hazily and completes her sentence, "you look..beautiful." Rachel takes a step back from the amount of fluttering peeking from her stomach. Why did her heart just flutter? Usually it would twist in assorted knots when Quinn spoke but that was when she terrorized her in the halls of McKinley. Was this any different?

The blonde looks down shyly. Quinn had changed so much over the years. But she never thought she'd be so straight forward when she was usually so stubble. You half expectantly thought that she would get a concussion and return to her original ways. She places her eyes back on her friend and smiles, "Quinn you get in a car accident and that's the first thing you say?"

_Car accident?_

Rachel's face completely turns back to its original color and the heat in her face turns from below zero degrees to a hundred in seconds. Was she blushing? Just a moment ago Finn had said the same thing and here is Quinn making her blush.

The blonde didn't bother masking her feelings because what she said was true and no one could deny how heaven like the diva was right now. "You're just so beautiful Rach." They keep eye contact. Rachel speechless and Quinn lost in her beauty. All this beauty belonged to Finn and yet she couldn't help but think part of it was hers. "Truly beautiful," she repeats as she rubs Rachel's hand with her thumb but stops when she feels a slight emptiness on Rachel's index finger.

She was so caught up in Rachel that she had forgotten her thought. The brunette notices the confusion in her eyes and tears building upon it.

Quinn a girl, who changed from hating her to being one of her friends. Heck her best friend even though they didn't label it that way. Quinn was always there for her and she did everything at her whim. A girl who rejected the idea of the wedding but willingly changed her mind to make the girl happy in the end. How she unselfishly put her feet in Rachael's shoes, and realized that Rachel loved Finn and that no matter what she said they were going to get married and yet despite her effort she still ruined it. "Quinn you-"

The door suddenly opens and the doctor taps on the window to get the girl's attention, "You should have told us that Ms. Fabray had woken up." Rachel turns her head somewhat upsettingly. "I'm sorry I was just caught up in the moment." She wipes a falling tear and he sighs but smiles understandingly. "I'm glad you're awake Ms. Fabray. I'll be a nurse to check up on you."

"Thank you." Quinn replies. "Oh and Ms. Berry there is a room where visitors sleep if that's what you want." She shakes her head, "No thank you… I'm perfectly comfortable right here next to Ms. Fabray."

"Ok well have fun ladies."

Quinn furrows her eyebrows. "What?" The girl laughs. "You saying Ms. Fabray sounds so weird. I think it's the way you pronounce it." Rachel laughs and she joins with her.

"Oh by the way this is from everyone." Rachel runs over to the couch and places a birthday card in between her hands. In big black font, was the tittle _So, you reached the age of 50._

"I know it's not your birthday but they ran out of get well soon cards at the hospital's gift store. Can you believe that I mean it is a hospital and people come here because they get injured or something and you'd expect them to always be in stock but- It's just plain out ridiculous and the prices of these cards don't get me started. "

"Rachel shut up already its perfect. I swear once you talk it's hard for you stop." She knew she was kidding but it sort of hurt. Yet Rachel refused to think of herself and let it slide. She smiled and poked the card. "Well open it already."

The blonde opens the card and reads the bold font "Congratulations! Your now apart of the oldie club!" Below the heading was a picture of three old people playing bingo. Arrows pointed to who each old person represented. Sue looked exactly like the image of the short haired blonde who still had all her hair and was wearing a red track suit. Mr. Schuester was there to. He was the old man who was balding and had a sweater vest on and there was Quinn, who was supposedly the old lady with black sunglasses who fell asleep and was drooling on her bingo board.

Quinn began to laugh. "I wake up from sleeping and now I'm 50. How long have I been sleeping."

"Um..well according to my calculations you are 18 yes..so you slept 32 years."

_I can't believe she just said that. Can she get anymore cute?_

The blonde glances at the sugar packet glued in the middle of the dang card with hearts around them. Of course Sugar would do something ridiculously cute like this.

_Quinn! I hope you get better. I can't wait to see you rock that cheerleading outfit on the field, even if you end up in a wheel chair like Artie. I'll buy the whole dang school if Coach Sue doesn't let you cheer._

"Do you think she'd actually buy McKinley?" Rachel laughs again.

"I'm pretty sure she would I mean considering the fact that she did buy Breadsticks and named it after herself."

At the glimpse she catches black cursive slim writing. Sue's handwriting. She couldn't believe she had wrote in it.

_Don't worry Q your still part of the team. You scared the hormones out of me and that Q, is amazing..I just told Will Schuester a few seconds ago that he looked like a sad carnival monkey begging for money for his poor excuse of dancing but the instant I knew you just had some fractured bones and bruises new Sue came back. The moment I found out about the accident I couldn't imagine my little Sue not meeting her aunt Q, especially since she's going to be named after you. I know you will get better. You need to get better because we can't win Nationals without you. -As always, Coach Sue._

Quinn began to cry after the thought of Sue naming her child after her but it made sense because Quinn had changed and let's be honest Sue loved the girl.

"Aww Quinn you must be honored." Rach squeezes her hand. "You should be because you came from such a long way." The blonde began to cry harder. Rachel was right but that's when she just realized her has been pushed back to the bottom again and that once again she'd have to overcome another challenge.

She covered the eyes with her hands trying to avoid letting her tears smear the messages on birthday card. When stopped crying she found writing in all caps and bold with Santana Lopez written all over it.

**_"WTF QUINN! DRIVING WHILE TEXTING? SERIOUSLY? YOUR LUCKY YOUR ASS IS INJURED RIGHT NOW OR ELSE YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING DOWN. NOT TO BE A SORE THUMB BUT WE CAN'T WIN NATIONALS WITHOUT YOU. THAT'S RIGHT QUINN YOUR GOING GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND GOING TO NATIONALS EVEN IF YOUR ASS IS STUCK IN A WHEELCHAIR. SO YOU BETTER GET WELL ENOUGH TO MOVE THOSE ARMS OF YOURS."_**

Santana's message had done the trick. Once again she was laughing. She should be happy because right now was a time to celebrate and be happy that she was alive. She was going to get through this because she's hit rock bottom and overcame it before and that's what seemed impossible. There was no doubt that she was going to recover again.

Quinn then sees Brit's cute hand writing. "

_"Don't mind Santana Q, she was just a wreck when she found out. She honestly thought you were turned back to the old you to ruin Berry's wedding. Oh by the way, Lord Tubbington said he is willing to give up smoking and considered losing weigh if there was any possible chance of you get better sooner. Well, I hope you get well Q. -Britney XOXO_

Brit always made things humorous even when it wasn't funny. I mean just her funny drawings alone would make anyone smile.

It was so obvious who wrote in green pen. For god sakes it had a leprecon at the bottom of his message. I_ never really talked to you before but I honestly think you look hot. I know this may not be much but I think you need this more than me. Get well soon Quinn. _A four leaf cover was placed with scotch tape in the leprecon's hand.

"God. Rach. Did you notice Rory checking me out before? He just called me hot." Rachel smiled at the comment.

"There's no need to check you out Quinn. Everyone knows your one of the hottest girls at school."

"Oh my god. I can only imagine what Puck is going to say."

"Read it already!"

_Baby Mama! Your still looking hot in that polka dot, hospital gown of yours. I swear I didn't see your naked butt. Ok, maybe I did but that's only because you turned over and someone had to cover you up. Anyways, I told Shelby about the car accident and convinced her to bring Beth one day. I hope seeing her will make you happy. Get well soon so I don't have to worry about failing history class. - Love Puck_

"What did he say Quinn?" She smiles at the thought and Rachel looks at her in eagerness.

"I get to see Beth soon."

"That's awesome Quinn. I bet she will be happy to see you." Her comment only brought tears to her eyes. She hadn't seen Beth in a while ever since the incident with Shelby.

Quinn continued to scan the card and frowned. "Rachel where is your message?" Quinn flipped through the card trying to find it.

"Oh I..um I forgot to mention I bought two cards. I was the first one to write and I ended up filling up the whole card-" Rachel covered her face in embarrassment.

Rachel Berry wrote a whole card full of warm affectionate heartwarming words for her? She damn right tortured the girl sophomore year and yet..a whole card full of Rachel Berry's warmth, affection and love. I mean sure they had their moments but to fill that card up with when she had barely began being nice to her.

"Wow." Her mouth hung so wide that flies could zip in and out and she wouldn't even notice.

"Yeah, Finn's eyes popped out of his face when he saw it. I'll let you read it later though. I'm pretty sure you're tired of reading and you just woke. We don't want you to get worse."

"No, I want to read it Rach." She began to fidget with her fingers still embarrassed.

"Sorry, I'm actually still writing so- I'll give it to you when it's complete."

"Ok Ms. Berry." Being in a car crash had to be the best thing that ever because Rachael was _looking at her and only her_.

The nurse finally arrived. "How are you doing Ms. Fabray?"

"I'm aching everywhere and I have a slight headache."

"Mk. Well I'm going to take your temperature and then your blood pressure. She placed a plastic cup in between the blonde's hands. "Oh and I will need you to pee in this cup."

Rachel giggles at the thought and Quinn rolled her eyes. "Ms. Berry I hope you will be of good assistance when helping Ms. Fabray to the bathroom."

"You hear that Berry. Assist not laugh." Quinn smirked and Rachel continued to giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

Was Quinn dreaming? She is inside a circus tent sitting in between the stands. Music is playing in the background. and the smell of popcorn and cotton candy  
>wafered through the air. Every seat was empty, popcorn is scattered on the floor and the weirdest part was that it was just her. The lights go down and she has no idea what is going on. A spotlight circles the entire tent while a man voice echoes enthusiastically in a microphone which causes her to jump from her seat.<p>

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Circus Bizarre! Today we have a surprise for you. Everyone hold your applause for the amazing, the sexy, the mesmerizing, the big nose freak Rachel Berry!"

Berry! The Rachel Berry? She must of misheard him, I mean it certainty could not her Rachel Berry.

The crowd cheers wildly, chanting her name waiting in anticipation for her appearance.

No. It must be some other Rachel. It just couldn't be possible. She loved the stage but a circus? Now that's just plain out ridiculous. Her dream was Broadway she wouldn't settle for any place less. A spotlight focuses on the center stage and everyone goes quiet.

Quinn couldn't believe her eyes right dab smack in the middle of the stage was a tiny brunette wearing none other than a thin piece clothing, exposing her lean legs, her bare butt, her partial belly and side. Beside her hung two purple strands of silk from the ceiling of the tent. Quinn gripped her seat leaning forward, subconsciously drooling over Rachel flaunting her ravenous legs to the audience.

She queued for music to play and When I'm Small by Phantogram, played in the background. Was it just her or did the show just get a little erotic.

The brunette wrapped her legs around the purple cloth and began rubbing against it. Quinn's mouth dropped at the sight. What scared her the most was that Rachel was looking directly at her the entire time. Dream or not the show was for Quinn and her alone. She wrapped her legs around both silk and started climbing her way up. Once at the top she wrapped her feet separately around the silk several times dropping into the splits.

"Fuck that was sexy." Quinn had no idea how unbelievably flexible Rachel was. Well how couldn't she though? She's been taking ballet classes since she was young. Quinn could do the splits I mean obviously she's a cheerleader but the way Rachel did it was so graceful.

Her hand stretched from her core to her thigh stroking it. God she was just so achingly beautiful on stage and Quinn wanted to touch her so badly. She flipped herself three times then unwrapped one of her legs using it to balance against the silk. She hung in suspension then bent backwards. She did other tricks before slowly spinning and gradually making it back to the ground.

Quinn believed it was over but the main event was just starting. "Ladies and gentz we need a volunteer. Who will be our lucky contestant?"

The crowd roared, screaming for her to choose them.

The spotlight circled the whole tent again when it landed on Quinn. "Come on down Blondie, your in for a treat."

She gulped and her heart raced as Rach made it over to her grabbing her sweaty hand. In the center stage was a chair and the blonde was suppose to do what again? Rach pushed her into the chair then straddled on top of her bounding her arms to the chair with the silk. Quinn eyes shot up to the ceiling trying to ignore Rachel's bouncing breast as she began humping her. Her arms pulled and her core heaved against her lap.

"It's ok Q, you can look." Rachel said in a husky voice, "My body is practically screaming for you to look."

"Rach."

"Yes Quinn?"

"I have to go pee." She looked down in disappointment.

Rachel stops her movement. "What? right now? I just started."

Her voice grew impatient. "Yes right now. Ill be quick and then we can continue.."

She frowns. Of all times Quinn Fabray of all times this is when you have to go?

"Can't you wait a little longer?"

Quinn throws a pillow at her. "Rachel. I seriously have to go." She hissed.

"What?"

"Pee! Hurry before I go on myself." Quinn wasn't kidding either, not after yesterday's incident.

Quinn refused to go in a pan.

"Rachel Hun take this bed pan and slip it underneath Ms. Fabray. Then after shes-"

"Wait bed pan? " Quinn hissed "No way am I going in that. Trust me I used that thing when I was in labor and it wasn't pretty."

"Ms. Fabray I understand but we cant always cater to your every whim and Hun you are to injured to even support yourself against a railing." Rachel raised her hand. What a dork.

"Yes Rachel?'

"I can be of assistance. I can help her get into a wheelchair and then wheel her over to the bathroom."

She cleared her throat. "If you say so Ms. Berry. I'll be back with a wheel chair."

When she came back she adjusted the height of the bed so that it was near ground level and then unlatched the side of the bed. "By the way ladies the wheel chair doesn't fit through the bathroom door so your going to have to do everything by yourself from that point on."

"That's ok me and Quinn are good friends. Right Quinn?"

"Yeah." Speak for yourself Berry. This was so uncomfortable for Quinn. She had her eyes set on this girl and her helping her use the bathroom is just embarrassing. What if she had to go number two that's just gross.

She placed a plastic cup in between her hands. "Oh and I will need you to pee in this cup."

Rachel giggled at the thought and Quinn rolled her eyes. "Ms. Berry I hope you will be of good assistance when helping Ms. Fabray to the bathroom."

"You hear that Berry. Assist not laugh." Quinn smirked and Rachel continued to giggle.

The nurse helped Rachel lift Quinn into the wheel chair.

"Ok your all set. If you have any problems I'll be in the next room changing a patients bed pan." The nurse walked away while Rachel wheeled her to the bathroom across the room.

"Can you get up Quinn?" The blonde attempted to but failed. She was only able to lift herself up.

"Mm." The nurse was right. How the heck was this going to work?

"How about you go over the toilet. We can place the cup underneath you"

"What about my legs?"

"What about them?"

Quinn sighed. "I'm in pain Rachel. The wheel chair supports my legs, how am I going to support my body on the toilet?"

"Oh. Well I guess I'll just have to help you."

Rachel finally found the best position by holding Quinn's legs up at her waist.

"Close you eyes and your ears Berry. You hear!" "I don't care if you have to sing. Just block out the sound."

Quinn struggled to hold herself against two railings which where bolted behind her and the right wall, while attempting to pee into a cup which was placed over the toilet seat. Rachel only closed her eyes and began to hum. This is totally not awkward.

"Rachel are you seriously humming the potty song?"

Rachel had mentioned it to her before, she even sang it. It was the the first song she ever learned and it was when her father's found out that she could sing. They were trying to potty train her but she was afraid she'd get sucked in with the toilet when it flushed. The song calmed her.

Quinn could hear her giggling as she heard the blonde's pee tinkles into the plastic clear cup.

"Don't make me throw this cup at you." Rachel's humming grew louder but her laughter broke through from the thought of the girl threatening her from something she knew she was incapable of doing.

"Damn it!" Quinn hissed. She was getting pee all over the toilet seat because Rachel was shaking from laughter.

"Rachel Berry I swear to God I will pee on you if you don't stop!"

Rachel eyes blinked open and she sluggishly got up from the couch over to Quinn. She had borrowed some of Quinn's clothes yesterday night which barely fit her.

She unlatched the side of the bed and helped Quinn sit up. The blonde then struggled to move her legs towards the ends of the bed.

"Ok I lift on three. One, two, three." Rachel carried Quinn bottom up as she held onto her for her dear life. The twerp was called man hands alright but she was as weak as a twig.

Xxx

Rachel wakes up to Quinn staring at her. "Sorry about earlier today."

"Its ok It just caught me off guard. I forgot I was in the hospital. Plus I had a weird dream last night."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? What was it about?"

Rach closed her eyes trying to remember exactly what had happen. Wait. Didn't she just had an erotic dream of bounding Quinn to a chair on stage? What the hell was she planning to do to her if Quinn didn't wake her? She couldn't tell her any of that because honestly Rachel didn't see Quinn that way and she was with Finn.

"Um..I was an aerial acrobat. You know those people who wrap them selves in fabric."

"So you were a circus freak?" She laughed.

"No..no they are beautiful and highly talented. Not a freak in any way."

"I know Rach I was just kidding. I can imagine the whole thing actually. I mean your dream may be to be on Broadway but your heart belongs on stage." She clears her throat. " I've seen the way you sing Rach. Even for a small town in Ohio you belt out your vocals not for publicity but for yourself and the crowd. No matter how small it is, there is still that same passion in your voice."

She read her completely I mean anyone who was simple minded could but what bothered her was how long has Quinn been reading her.

"Um thanks Quinn. I'm pretty sure if I told anyone else at McKinley, they would laugh at me." She shyly looked down moving a strand of hair behind her ear. She looks down at her phone and sees three missed calls. "I think I should get home now, my dads called me like three times."

"Already? I was hoping we could catch some breakfast together before you go. I heard they have pretty good food here."

She glanced at her phone again. "Actually, breakfast sounds good."

Xxx

Rachel had forgotten her wedding dress after she had a good time talking with Quinn over breakfast, so she came to get it after school. She pushed the elevator button that marked "F2."

As she walked towards Quinn's room she saw Shelby exit in a hurry.

"Why, Hello Rachel."

"Shelby. You came by to drop off Beth right?"

"I know I might be late but Congratulation on your wedding."

"Oh um thanks but the wedding got cut off."

"Oh-"

"Berry is that you?" Puck's head popped out of the room and Rachel waved.

"Well goodbye Rachel. Tell Quinn I'll be picking her up at 7." Shelby walked away and Puck grabbed the girl from behind.

"Let's go Rach." He lifted her sweeping her into his arms into the room.

"Puck put me down this instance!" Quinn smiled widely as Rachel entered the room all riled up. Puck put her down on the couch.

Quinn was sitting up and Beth was in her arms.

"Rachel look." And she began to laugh as Beth began to kiss her.

"Give daddy some loving too!"

Puck reached for Beth and spun her around. He reached in to kiss her nose when she barfed on his face. She squealed and began to giggle.

"She's laughing. You think this is funny?"

He held her across from him and she began to laugh more.

"Ok that's it Miss your grounded." She began to wail.

"You are not going to ground our daughter. Give her to me." Puck handed her to Quinn.

"Rach come here." Rachel walked towards her.

"Hi Beth." Beth smiled clapping her hands.

"She likes you. Wait till she hears your amazing voice."

Puck grabbed a baby wipe and wiped his face.

"She loves when I sing to her with my guitar. I made her fall asleep once to my awesome rock star moves. I never felt so accomplished before."

Puck sat down leaning his head back into the couch.

"So when can you come back to McKinley? I mean this place is cool and all but it smells like my grandma's house."

"The doctor said I'm on leave in two weeks."

"Two weeks? But you didn't even break anything."

"They're waiting for some sign of brain damage or something. They also enrolled me in this physical therapy program where I slowly gain the strength to walk again. The doctors mentioned that the impact was a pretty massive and that I was lucky to even be in this condition in the first place."

Rachel had the urge to leave. She was the person who caused her end up in the hospital in the first place. She disliked talking or hearing about it like everything was ok because to be truthful it wasn't. Because of her there is a possibility that she will never walk again. There is a possibility that it might ruin her future. There was a possibility that their friendship might shatter. She couldn't lose Quinn. Of all people not her.

"My dad's are waiting for me outside. I just came to pick up my dress"

Shelby said she will pick Beth up at 7 and here is the clothes I borrowed the other day."

Rachel placed the bag of clothes on the couch and headed towards the closet, where here dress hung.

"When will I see you again?"

Rachel froze. Back against them.

"I'll come by tomorrow after school."

"Ok I'll see you then." She grabbed her dress which hanged from the rack and left the room with no response in return.

"Why is she in such a hurry? She loves babies. Especially cute ones like you."

He swooped Beth into his arms. "Isn't that right Beth."

"Do you think she thinks the accident is her fault?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well why would she want to be here anyways? You terrorized her and you only started to be nice to her."

She slapped him in the arm.

"Hey I'm with child." He laughed grinning.

"Puck I'm being serious here."

"Okay Ok. Stop looking at me with those eyes. Its possible. Your dad literally screamed his lungs out when he approached her the day before."

"He what? I just saw my him this morning and he didn't say anything about it."

"Well I kind of overheard. Your dad was saying something about Yale. About a second chance. But after that I couldn't hear anything else because he began to whisper. You should of seen Berry's face though, she was completely petrified."

"And you didn't help her. Why didn't you step in."

"What could I have said? Hey I got your daughter pregnant and it wasn't the end of the world for her? They wouldn't have taken me seriously. I mean awhile back you didn't think I was capable of being a dad. Why would they think anything reasonably when it came to me."

He was right. The whole pregnancy thing still was a blur. "Sorry Noah."

Quinn never knew. All she knew was that she ended up in the hospital and woke up to Rachel. Yet these past two days she hasn't said a thing about the accident or wedding. A question then posed to her, what could she possibly be hiding from her?


	3. Cast in Pink

"Rise and shine Ms. Fabray."

Eleanor had opened the curtains and had propped up the side table of Quinn's bed. She made the bed incline up and placed a tray of food on the table. Her voice rung as she spoke. "Ms. Fabray you need to eat a healthy breakfast if you ever want to get better."

She girl opened her eyes and closed it again. She's been awake since she had stumbled into the room.

"I know your awake so stop trying to go back to sleep. Its half past 11 young lady."

She rubs her eyes. "Are you always this way in the morning?"

"Teenagers these days. That's why I don't got no kids."

Quinn laughed because she knew she wouldn't believe what she was going to say next. "I had a child."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow and pointed, "You? Your as skinny as a stick. You'd break if you gave birth."

"She's a year old. Two in June."

"Oh your serious?"

Quinn takes out a golden heart locket from underneath her gown which, Puck had given to her yesterday. He was suppose to give it as a graduation gift but heck why not give it now. It was sort of a reminder in a way. He had said, "Keep love ones close" and "Don't forget about us when you go off to Yale." It looked like he was crying but Quinn couldn't tell whether he was or not because Beth had accidentally poked his eye trying to grab for his nose.

"This is Beth." She shows her the picture of Beth, in the locket, smiling with thumbs in her mouth.

"You mean the sweet child from yesterday?"

"Yeah." Quinn closes it and rubs the edges of the heart.

"Let me guess the father is the guy who was in here yesterday?"

"Bingo! His name is Noah. We aren't exactly together anymore though."

"You got to be kidding me! That punk hit on me yesterday while I was in the hallway. I was gathering towels to give to patients when he showed up out of nowhere."

Puck leans against the door rubbing his fingers against his forehead.

"What's wrong child?" Puck looks at her from head to toe and puts his forehead in his palm.

"I have a big headache."

She looked at him concerned before he flashed a wide grin on his face.

"I hear the best cure for headaches is sex. What say we go find a janitors closet and work out a remedy." Puck smirks while doing a back and front hip motion. Eleanor looks at the boy in pure disgust.

"Only place your going to is the emergency room if you place a single finger on me."

"Ooo, I like my women fierce."

"He wouldn't stop following me, that boy is persistent I tell ya."

Quinn laughs. It wasn't the first time she'd heard his attempt to hit on older women.

"Yeah, he has a thing for older women." She didn't believe it at first but when she found out about the pool business and him sleeping with Shelby she could barely keep her food in.

"Let me repeat this again. Teenagers these days."

Quinn shook her head in response. Eleanor wasn't so much older than her, she was in fact a really young nurse and a good looking one too. Not that she was checking her out, it was just the truth.

"Well are you going to eat or what?"

Quinn quickly unseals a container of Lucky Charms and pours a box of milk into it. She rips open the plastic cover over the spoon.

"By the way, you are going to the Physical Therapy Center today."

"Mm." Quinn hums as she munches her cereal.

"Oh your here." The blonde turns her head in the direction of her voice. Who was at the door?

A girl with blonde streaks in her brown hair and abundance of freckles on her face passes by Eleanor in a wheelchair.

"Ms. Fabray, this young lady will help you go over there."

"I'm Samantha."

"Quinn."

"Well ladies, I'll be going."

"Bye Eleanor."

"Uh huh." Eleanor leaves the room and the freckle face girl wheeled next to her side.

Quinn looked at her up and down, wondering how exactly was this girl going to help her if she couldn't get out of bed by herself.

"So how did you get your injury?"

"Texting while driving. You?"

"Oh I'm not injured. I brought this wheel chair for you." She stands up and shakes her legs.

"So are you like a candy stripper?" The girl sits back down and stares at Quinn.

"Oh no, I'm more like an intern. Usually I'm stuck doing papers but today is something special."

"Special how?"

"My first time interacting with a patient a pretty one too."

She wasn't sure how to react, even though she'd been called this a million times. She never quite knew what to say but the two same words would come out of her mouth, "Thank you."

**xxx**

The Physical Therapy Center wasn't that far, it was just the building across from the one she was staying in. They had went up a few floors and crossed the inside bridge to the other building.

"Ill sign you in. Quinn.." She rubs her chin trying to remember.

"Fabray."

"Yes. Okay, be back in a sec."

Samantha skips to the other side of the room and begins writing on a clipboard. Quinn grabs a magazine that is placed on a a chair next to her and begins to read. Exactly how long was she going to wait. She'd heard stories of people waiting in the emergency room and she was hoping that this wasn't similar.

Samantha skips back and sits next to Quinn.

"Well I got to go now. It was nice meeting ya."

"Definitely." She held out her hand to shake hers but the girl hugged her.

"Bye."

**xxx**

It had been less than 15 minutes before they had called her name.

"Quinn Fabray!" A man in green scrubs yells with a clipboard in his hand. She raises her hand hoping he could see her over the couple that blocked his view.

"I'm right here." The man in green scrubs notices and walks towards her. He then wheels her into a series of hallways and places her into a empty room.

"The doctor will be right with you."

Great more waiting. It was a good thing she hadn't abandoned the magazine she was reading because she would go insane if her mind wasn't constantly occupied. A minute later a man with curly hair enters the room. A not so young employee this time but very handsome.

"Hi I'm Doctor Crawford."

"Quinn Fabray." He shakes her hand firmly.

He scans a file that is in his hand and turns to her. "Do you know why you are here today?"

"To learn to walk again?" Wasn't this what she was sent here for?

"Yes but no. See this program is designed for people who get injured. I'm here to teach you the basics but its up to you to put in the effort." He pauses but continues.

"So with that said, this program is so while you are still recovering you gain back the strength and mobility that was lost."

"So what am I exactly learning?" She knew where he was getting at but couldn't exactly put a finger on it.

"Try moving by yourself."

"I can't." She almost felt like crying because she knew her arms were useless. If she couldn't get herself out of a wheelchair how was it possible to move around in one.

"C'mon move. You believe you you can't but your just being ignorant."

Quinn struggles to shift her weigh forward and moves a few inches. She wasn't understanding a thing at all.

"I will teach you how to regain back your strength, increase your mobility skills, such as using wheel chair, teach you how to transition yourself into and out of a wheelchair into a bed, toilet, car you name it." He places the file down and folds his arms around his chest.

"Try moving forward again but this time put your hands near the end of the wheel. This action will apply more force and will make you project much further."

Quinn places her hands near the back of the wheel and slides her hands forward. She wheels across the entire room.

"Wow. That simple? It didn't even hurt. Where were you when I needed you?"

He laughs and claps. "Good job Ms. Fabray your improving already."

Quinn continues this motion until she is back to where she is originally.

"Its important that you don't over do yourself though because you'll cause stress in your muscles. Well Ms. Fabray are you ready to learn more?"

"Call me Quinn."

"Okay Quinn I'm going to teach you some stretching methods so you don't get cramps and I'm going to teach you a few techniques to help you in a day to day schedule."

**xxx**

The nurse is unlatching the side of Quinn's bed.

She smiles as the brunette enters the room. "Hey Rach."

"Where are you going?" Rachel drops her bag on the couch and walks towards her.

"She's going to take a sponge bath. Would you mind helping?"

"Oh of course umm-" She catches a glimpse of her name tag as the women as she helps Quinn get up in a sitting position.

"..Eleanor."

"Thanks sweetie. The government is broke. There isn't a lot of hands to help the patients no more. Volunteers like you is a sweet treat."

She points in the direction on the bathroom. "The sponge and bath is already ready in the shower. Have fun ladies." She is about to leave when Rachel stutters in surprise.

"Wait..wait your not helping me?"

"It's a one person job. I'm pretty sure your capable of giving someone else a shower and I'm pretty sure Ms. Fabray is more comfortable with a friend then with me. Am I right?" She laughs and exits the room as Quinn goes pink. Eleanor had taken her a shower before and it had surprised her when she began cleaning down there.

"I'm the one who is going to be naked."

Oh the thought of Quinn naked. How could anything get more embarrassing than that? Of course was Rachel nervous, she knew the blonde was beautiful but with out clothes was out of question. So of course, this would be her initial reaction.

"Okay so um..what first."

"You can wheel me over to the bathroom." Rachel carefully carries Quinn and puts her into the wheel chair.

**xxx**

Quinn is sitting on the bath chair with a plastic cover over it and Rachel is sitting behind her.

"Your going to have to undress me Rach."

"Right." Quinn raises her arms and Rachel pulls her hospital gown over. The brunette needed to get rid of the weird atmosphere and fast. Rachel pulls back Quinn's bra strap and let go. Quinn could felt the blow and the after sting. She couldn't help but yell.

"Rachel!"

"Sorry, I always wanted to do that." She laughs at the red mark that was let after the blow.

"That is unforgivable Rachel Berry."

Rachel giggles. The atmosphere before hand was gone now and they were just happy to be in each others company.

Quinn quickly removes her underwear and bra and throws it into a plastic laundry bag hooked on the door knob. She then places a towel over lap to hide her private area. It was embarrassing enough that a complete stranger had wash her down there but Rachel Berry? She closes her eyes to rest her thoughts. Of course she wasn't going to let her wash her down there anyways.

"Just start scrubbing Rachel."

Rachel dips the sponge into the bucket that is filled with soapy water and squeezes excess water back into the bucket. She then begins to scrub Quinn's back.

"God that's cold."

Goosebumps rise over her skin and she rubs it.

Rachel begins to sing, "Working at the car wash oh oh, yeah yeah. At the car wash, yeah ooh ooh ooh." and Quinn cuts her off.

"Oh my God, Rachel the potty song and now this?"

"I'm just trying to lighten up the mood. I know this must be embarrassing for you."

Rachel scrubs her neck, shoulder and arms. She never noticed just how much bruises she had. She had a big green purplish bruise around her left arm and leg.

"Your comparing me to a car Rach that makes me more insecure."

The blonde could feel her looking at her. She was so close she could feel her small breathes against her skin.

"Quinn I've told you a million times that your beautiful." Her tiny hairs stuck out at the vibration of her voice against her back.

Rachel takes the sponge and smooth over her breast. Quinn instantly grabs her hand.

"I got it from here Rach."

"Ok." Rachel waits patiently as Quinn is scrubbing the rest of her body.

"There is a cup inside the bucket." Rachel grabs for it a dips for water.

"Quinn I'm going to need you to bend your neck back so I can wash your hair."

The blonde bends her head back and closes her eyes as the water rushes over her face.

"We done now?"

"Yes." Quinn begins to wipe herself down and Rachel uses a small towel to dry her hair.

"Quinn."

"Yeah?"

"You have a sexy back."

"God Rach." It had to be the third time she had swore in the name of God today. The things Rachel was saying was unheard-of.

"Let's go outside today."

"Outside?"

"Mm. Unless you rather stay inside all day." Rachel pauses her motion and waits or the blonde to answer.

"No. No that's a good idea."

"Great! I already asked for permission." She stands up and squeezes out water in the towel.

"..but let's get you dress first." Rachel slaps Quinn's leg and she wraps her body with the towel.

Rachel then carries Quinn into the wheel chair and puts her on her bed. " She digs through Quinn's duffle bag and then gasp.

"What's wrong?"

"You got some of the cutest underwear."

"Oh my God Rachel." That had to be the 4th time and she was pretty sure it wasn't going to be the last.

She turns around and begins to laugh as she stretches the underwear in front of her face. Her underwear was white and had yellow and orange flowers on them.

"Very funny Rachel. Now give that to me." Rachel throws the underwear at her and a white bra to match with it.

While Quinn puts her underwear and bra on she turns around and goes through Quinn's duffel bag once again.

"I'm done Rach, you can look now." She turns around and smiles.

"Is this ok?" Rachel is holding up a yellow sundress.

"What's wrong with what I was wearing earlier?"

"Seriously? You been wearing that since you got here. Don't you miss wearing normal clothes?"

"Looking forward to dress up for pervy old men? No thank you."

Rachel pouted, "You are wearing this sundress whether you like it or not."

She walks across the room and places the dress on the bed. She crosses her arm over the other and stares at the blonde.

"We are going outside for a picnic and it has a certain attire. I will not be seen with you wearing that thing."

"Gown."

"Yes that. So we can do this the hard way or the easy way." Quinn had gotten so used to the gown. She didn't have to worry about what to wear everyday or have people judge her by what she wore. But knowing Rachel, she was a perfectionists and it wasn't something you'd mess with.

Quinn lifts her arms and she slips the dress over her head.

"Now for the final touches." The brunette brushes her hair and places a headband in Quinn's hair.

"Perfect." She beams with excitement and Quinn can't help but smile back.

"I'm going to have to bring some shampoo and body wash for now on. You just smell like hand soap."

Quinn breaks her smile into laughter.

"You know smelling clean doesn't mean you are."

"Yes but it makes you feel clean." She points her finger up as if she had made a point.

She wanted to ask if that's how she felt about marriage but she couldn't go there. Not yet anyways.

"What's that over there?" A brown basket sat next to Rachel's bag on the couch.

"I did say we are going on a picnic. I hope you like vegan."

"Did you cook it?"

"Oh no. I cant cook for my life. My daddy's did."

"What did they cook?"

"I'm not telling."

"Aw c'mon Rach. Give me a hint."

"No can do."

Quinn stares at her in disappointment but Rachel does give in.

"So shall we be going?"

"Ready when you are."

Rachel quickly wipes the wheel chair with the towel and helps Quinn slide back into the wheel chair. She then places the basket on Quinn's lap.

"Wait." She takes out a red handkerchief and covers her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Just in case you try to peek."

"Your not going to throw me off a cliff are you?"

Rachel gasped and laughed. "Quinn. I'd never, my dads cooking would go to waste!"

"What are you trying to say?" She laughed again and began pushing her.

xxx

"We are close to the exit are you ready?"

"To fall off a cliff? Never."

"I said I'm not. I could never do that to you and I'm talking about being outside."

"You act like its been months since I've been outside."

"Its always refreshing when you don't go outside for a long period of time."

She was right, the moment the door slide open she could smell the Lima air. It was like she has been holding her breathe the whole time she been there and now she could breathe properly. Even if it was Lima air, it was still refreshing.

xxx

Rachel sets down a picnic blanket near a tree and placed the basket on top. She carried Quinn carefully on the blanket.

"So can I take this thing off?"

"Nope. Now open wide."

Quinn obeyed and opened her mouth.

"How is it?"

"Did you just feed me bacon? I thought you said vegan. I did not expect this at all."

"Rachel laughed.

"I did say it was vegan?"

"There is such thing as vegan bacon?" She pulled off the bandana looking at the gleaming Madonna as if she was going to eat her whole.

"The bacon is made out of potatoes. Taste like the real thing though huh. It's only part of the mean though, we are eating a late lunch after all." Rachel pans out a veggie pasta.

"Your dads really out done themselves."

xxx

Quinn and Rachel lay back on the blanket, rubbing their stuffed bellies.

Quinn looks up at the sky and blurts out, "I like this. Us. I mean."

Rachel places her hand on hers and places her fingers in between hers.

"Me too. If we were like this in the beginning we'd be the closest of friends."

"Some how I doubt that." The girls laughed at things they used to do. They had held hands before but not like this. Not this long.

"Do you really think I have man hands?"

"No." Quinn laughs.

"Oh my god. I never really believed you until Finn said my hands get all sweaty when we hold hands." Quinn laughs harder and grips her stomach from the aching pain.

Once she catches her breathe she finally able to choke out, "No that's all him Rach." He is like a sponge, anything that attracts to him makes him ooze."

"Hey, your talking about my fiancé you know." Quinn laughs when she realizes what she has done. Rachel had tears in the well of her eyes. She tried covering up and Quinn acted like everything was ok but really she wanted to hug the girl.

They had stop talking for a minute now. Quinn occupies herself by pulling out the grass next to her.

She doesn't turn her head afraid to see the diva crying.

"Thank you Rachel, for everything."

"Its the least I can do." She could tell the brunette was smiling but she could tell from the strain in her voice that she was crying.

**xxx**

"So what is this week's theme for Glee?"

"Living life to the fullest. Redundant I know, it's exactly what I pointed out when he wrote it out. Then he went on rambling how it gets the message across."

"Your kidding me?"

"Nope. Mr. Shue is so pump for this week. The girls and I are singing the song, It's My life by No doubt. Oh and your not going to believe this, Mr. Shue is making the boys sing, One hundred years by Five For Fighting. I'm not finish quite yet. As a group we are singing Good Life by One Republic. "

"I didn't even die."

"Well at least you don't have to listen to his pep talk on life and stuff."

"We received enough of that."

"Mm." They had talked for another hour or so over how their day had went and what had happened.

Rachel grabs her bag from the couch.

"Well I have homework to do so I'll be going now." It was only a quarter till seven but Quinn didn't want the girl to stay up all night doing homework so she couldn't say no.

"Okay."

"Goodnight." Rachel smiles and hugs her.

"Are you coming by tomorrow?"

"Most likely." She smiles and turns around.

"Goodnight Rach." She leaves and Quinn shuts her eye remembering the events that had occurred earlier that day. It was a good day and she was looking forward to spending the rest of her hospital days with Rachel.

**xxx**

Quinn wakes up from the sunlight that peers through the curtains as Eleanor sets it to the side.

"Good morning. Doctor Grant will be with you in a second."

"Okay." Quinn picked up the Elle magazine that sat on the side desk and flips through it.

The doctor walks in smiling.

"Good news Ms. Fabray. Your X-rays came in. It seems like you got out of the accident with only a few minor scratches and fractured bones. Looks like you will only be wearing a long cast on each leg."

"It might be horrible at first but you will get used to it."

"How long will I be wearing it?"

"Hmm. Usually fractured bones take up to 6-8 weeks to heal completely."

If she got better between that time, maybe she could make nationals without having to be in a wheel chair.

"Let's get these splints off you." He removes the splints off of her legs and places her it gently back down.

"So before we start, what color would you like?" She had a color in mind the moment he said cast.

"Do you have pink?"


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn was excited to show off the brand new pink casts that stretched from her ankle to her knee. She wanted time to go by faster so she attempted to sleep but could barely get fifteenth minutes of rest, thinking of how the diva would react when she discovered that she had picked the color pink for her but that wasn't the only reason. The cast was unbearable she could no longer scratch when she was itchy, it made her legs awfully sweaty, and worse of all it made her feel constricted. Not only was she confined in a hospital room but her legs were too.

During a thirty minute time period, she is trying to adjust the bed to get in a more comfortable position but it doesn't help, instead it makes her more frustrated and she sits watching the clock's hands move in anticipation for it to fly by. She lost all hope after it makes it around once. Her only solution was to get out.

She lifts her hand and hovers over the button that says call, on the telephone stand, and presses it. The blonde never though she'd need to use this and she felt like a burden on other people when she had to call them for help. She also felt guilty for using it because she was in better shape then others in the hospital.

A few minutes later Eleanor comes storming into the room and has a worried expression on her face. Of course that would be her initial reaction. The blonde had never used the button before and she insisted on helping herself when she was around her.

"Something wrong child?"

She quickly goes to her bedside and puts her hand over the blonde's forehead to check for any raise in temperature. Quinn smiles at how much care she had for her and takes her hand off her forehead. Eleanor was a bit rough-hearted but she was kind and affectionate at times. Times like this.

"No. Sorry I worried you." The blonde smiles at her and she quickly replies in a high tone.

"Girl, you did not worry me. You just surprised me." She wipes her forehead with her handkerchief and breathes in deeply. She hadn't noticed she was breathing heavily until she sat down.

"I had to run up 10 flights of stairs. Oh boy, am I out of shape."

Quinn smile burst into laughter because of how unbelievable she was being. The nurse cared for her as if she was her child and reprimanded her when she didn't drink her milk.

All the tension that had built up on her face releases and she gave a soft smile. Quinn felt sorry she worried the woman. She was young but it seemed like the job put a lot on her face. Maybe, that is why she was so strong at heart. Not because she was just plain mean but because she wanted to mask her feelings.

"So why you call me up for?"

Her sweet voice returned to being snappy, because 10 flights of stairs weren't going to be for nothing. Quinn startled for the change of tone cleared her throat.

"I wanted to ask you for a favor."

**xxx**

Rachel enters the room with a overstuffed tote bag on her side. She puts it down on the couch and walks over to Quinn when she gasp.

"Oh my god is that the _Rachel Berry_. The small town Ohio girl who made it big on Broadway?

Rachel didn't quite catch her name and just stands around looking to who the blonde was referring to. She was excited as she was. Who did Quinn see and where was she?

"I cant believe you got my email and came to sing me in the hospital!"

Rachel points at herself and mouths me? Quinn nods her head but she is still slightly confused but catches on. She begins to sing and New york, New york by no one other than Barbara.

"Start spreading the news I am leaving today. I want to be a part of it New York, New York." Rachel twirls and jumps around the room.

Quinn can't help but laugh at the girls enthusiasm and her response to role play.

The brunette clasps her hands together and rests her head on it and wakes up singing, "I want to wake up in that city that doesn't sleep."

She kicks her feet up and picks up the speed in her voice.

"These are little town blues. They have all melted away. If I can make it there. You know, I'm gonna make it just about anywhere."

"Come on, come through New York New York.

She raises her hands in the air and sings at the top of her lungs "New York!"

Quinn claps loudly unable to control the energy that has risen in the pit of stomach to hear the diva sing. She has never sung to her like that before or ever has. They had duets but she never actually sang for her only. Rachel bows and her face is flushed red as patients in the hallway are clapping and are looking at her.

Quinn whips out a black sharpie quickly from underneath the blanket and hold it in front of Rachel.

"Can I get your autograph?"

Rachel smiles and hums, "Why of course you may."

She grabs the sharpie and Quinn lifts the blanket that covers her cast. Rachel breaks out of character and gasp.  
>Quinn smirks at her shocked expression. She waits patiently for to respond. Rachel leans her head to the side and smiles.<p>

"You know I just love and adore the color pink."

Quinn playfully teases her, "Well it was between white and pink so of course I'd pick pink its more fashionable."

Rachel rolls her eyes. She knew the blonde had picked that color just for her.

"So, who do I make this out to?" She uncaps the pen write her name in big letters across her right cast.

Quinn gasp at the sight. She knew she was going to sign it but across her whole leg? Rachel laughed at her reaction and she bit her lip in response.

"Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry's number one fan."

Rachel looks up shocked and her voice is shaky. She knew her voice was amazing and shes seen Quinn give into her voice plenty of times even though she was convinced she hated her but she never admitted that she like it.

"Is that true Quinn?"

She laughs at her bashfully and sarcastically mutters a maybe.

Rachel smiles and begins to put stars all over and Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the diva.

"What? Stars are always the perfect touches."

Quinn smiles and Rachel does also.

After perfecting the signature she runs over to the couch and grabs the tote bag. She places it on the side of the bed.

"Guess what?"

The blonde could see the excitement in her eyes and was sort of afraid of what she had in her bag but she pressed forward with a reply.

"What?"

"I brought soap!" One by one Rachel takes out herbal shampoo and other remedies and they begin to pile up on the bed. Quinn's mouth dropped when Rachel had said she brought a few things from home. If this was a few what else was at her home? A personal spa in her bathroom?

"Wow."

"Hospitals are filthy, there are germs everywhere. Immediately, when I come home I take a hour long shower, facial scrub and other necessities."

"Do you also strip naked and burn your clothes when you get home?" she says in a playful tone.

"That is just absurd, I just throw it in the rinse cycle twice"

Quinn cant help but laugh at her efforts to eliminate germs.

"You can't get rid of them forever. Even if you tried to put earth in a big washing machine."

"Well then you clearly don't know me Quinn." She places her hands over her hips and pouts.

"I think I know you well, I am a big fan after all."

Her tone reminded her of when she didn't acknowledge marrying Finn as an option and it made her mad at the thought that she was so manipulative and convincing that her opinion was the only right one. Rachel rolls her eyes and drops the conversation.

She holds up the bottles to her chest ready to go, "So are we going to hit the showers?"

"Not quite. I have to show you something that I been working on all day."

"Ok. What is it?" Rachel waits and for the blonde to show her but she tells her to put the bottles down.

"Close your eyes first." Rachel shuts her eyes and leaves just enough space to see.

"I can tell your peeking so cover your eyes with your hands." The diva giggles and covers them. She can hear Quinn digging into a plastic bag. Quinn unwraps the tissue paper covering the the gold glittery stick figurine of an Oscar made out of a milk carton and Popsicle sticks.

"Keep them shut." The brunette closes her eyes tighter.

Quinn then speaks in a deep voice, "Ladies and gentleman the award of best leading actress goes to Rachel Berry!" She places the figurine into her hands and the brunette opens her eyes at the sparkling figure.

"You...you did this? I mean you even have golden stars surrounding my name."

"I went to the gift shop earlier today and they had this big bag full of wooden sticks. The idea came to my mind when I saw glitter and stars. I wanted to make something so I bought a few glue sticks and ta dah!"

Rachel laughs and her tears overwhelm her. This just proves that Quinn wasn't only her friend but a big fan who believed that she was going to make it not only on Broadway but in movies as well.

"Thank you Quinn this is better than Hanukkah!"

**xxx**

Quinn and Rachel come back after their afternoon walk and Sam, Joe and Mercedes are sitting on the couch.

A squeal of happiness rushes over the girl's face. "Quinn!"  
>Mercedes gets up and hugs the girl bending down into her shoulder. She lets go and looks at Quinn in the eyes.<p>

"Is it just me or do you smell like Rachel Berry." Quinn laughed at her amused face.

She grabs her hand and smells it. "Oh my Bejebus you smell like her strawberry moisturizer too."

"She insisted in bringing in her own soap."  
>Rachel breaks into the conversation, "Of course this place is horrific of germs...just everywhere. Crawling and infesting on every single surface. It's like a farm in here but with microorganisms."<p>

"I'm surprised your here then." Sam replies smiling.

"Of course, Quinn is my dear friend. Right Quinn?" She bends down and leans her head on her shoulder and smiles. They laugh when Quinn raises an eyebrow. The two had been getting closer this year and it was nice to see them getting along for once.

"Can you guys help her get back into bed? I have trouble doing it myself and I would appreciate if I got a break for once."

"Of course." Sam lifts her and places her on the bed. Then grabs Rachel off guard and places her right next to her. Quinn wraps her arm around Rachel and she places her head on her shoulder.

"So how you guys been?"

Mercedes speaks happily, "Better. Actually, that's why we came here. We wanted to say grace and of course see how well you were doing."

Sam continues on with her sentence, "We were suppose to deliver you a basket of fruit salad but we couldn't contact you for your room number. Plus we wanted to deliver it in person."

"Thank guys." She smiled as Sam gives her a plastic covered bowl of fruit. She picks up a piece of pineapple and eats its.

"Its good too see your getting better Q."

"I believe the reason I'm getting better rapidly is because of Rachel." The blonde places her hand underneath the brunette's chin putting her on display. Rachel shyly ducks her head in her shoulder. She's done so many embarrassing things with Quinn this past week and she knew she'd be a wreck without her.

"I can only imagine. Your stuck in bed all day."

"Pretty much." She looks at the red faced Rachel and offers her a cantaloupe and she eats it whole.

Sam holds Mercedes hand and she catches it.

"Are you guys holding hands?" She raises an eyebrow and the couple are flushed red.

"Yeah. Thanks to you me and Sam have finally came to our terms."

Quinn laughs, "Finally." as she places another fruit in her mouth.

"Well I give you my blessings."

Quinn sees Joe in the background and he sits in the wheelchair and wheels toward her.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hi Joe."

He handed her a weirdly shaped gift and she wrinkled her eyebrow. What the heck was in this crazy contraption.

"I made it this morning. Thought you'd like it." He chuckled and he cued her to open it.

Sam added on, "Q you'd love it, I saw him make it."

"Uhh ok." She begins to to unwrap the newspaper wrapped present. She smiles and laughs when she finds two pieces different sizes of sticks arranged in a cross like way wrapped with yellow dry grass.

"Wow this is something. I mean its made out of complete junk but its incredible. How did you make this?"

"Glad you like it." He grins and leans back into the wheelchair happy.

Rachel whispers in Quinn's ear "I think he likes you."

"Rachel he is just being nice."

"Do you see the way he smiles at you"

"I think that's just his personality."

"How can you not see it! You guys would look absolutely cute together."

Quinn looks at Rachel. It made her wonder if anyone had seen her look that way towards her. She used to hide it as much as she could but would her recent actions call as friendly?

"but, I made you something Rach."

"Yes but your a girl and your obviously straight."

Quinn didn't say another word.

"Mercedes. I heard they have killer tater tots in the cafeteria."

"Seriously?" Mercedes was dragging Sam along even before she said yes.

Rachel hops off the bed.

"Where are you going?" He turns turns his head around as Rachel walks past him.

She pats him on the shoulder, "I'm quite hungry also. Why don't you stay here and keep Quinn some company."

Once she reached the door way she winks and Quinn mouths her name in anger.

He turned around and she falsely smiled.

He looks at her cast, "Pink huh? Never thought you'd like that color."

"I actually dyed my hair pink once."

"Wicked man. Must of been so bad ass. Quinn laughed she never thought teen Jesus would say something like that.

"You underestimated me sometimes you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters how you agreed to sing for Brittney. You got to be the biggest Jesus freak here. You gave me a cross for goodness sake. " she is laughing now and his grin grew wider.

He moves to sit at the edge of her bed.

"You know I was never always like this." He holds his cross close to his chest as if he is about to unravel parts of his past that he isn't exactly proud of.

"What?"

"I used to be involved in a lot of bad things until I found God. I got the tattoo of Jesus only few months ago and I got dreads to represent each of the apostles. I mean changing my image won't change the fact that I didn't sin but It helps me cope with what I dealt with in the past. People judge you by your image and it's a way people can't brand me. You know."

"Yeah. I kind of understand. What exactly did you do?" She didn't think she'd have a lot in common with him besides being a Christian but the fact that he said that he didn't want to be branded by his past made her want to learn more about him.

"Believe it or not but I used to be a drug addict. I used to do a lot of Meth and Cocaine. The way people looked at me made me more restless even my family turned against me. They looked at me like I was a thing, that I was a monster but the truth was I was hooked and I needed help. That's when I accidentally stumbled into a church when I was high and that's when it hit me."

Although they barely met, she felt comfortable with the sound of his voice that it made her open up. The way he openly told her about his past made her feel like she could trust him.

She chews on the inside of her cheek, "Can I tell you something?"

"What? That your gay?"

She frowned at him. Did she say something out loud that she didn't want to say or did she mishear him.

"No..."

"Oh my bad I meant lesbian. Recently, I did some research online and I found out that people dislike when you use the wrong term. I heard of gay before but never lesbian."

Her eyes widen in disbelief and she swallowed deeply..his guess was way off but how did he know?

"I.."

"Its ok I wont tell anyone."

She couldn't come up with the right words to respond but the panic on her face screamed, _how did you know_.

He takes a breather and she reciprocates his action.

"Its written all over your face Quinn. I never really met a gay person but when Mercedes hugged you I saw your eyes light up when she mentioned Rachel. If you don't call that love what else do you call it? I don't know you that well but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out your obviously gay for her."

The blonde is still speechless and he smiled friendly to reassured her that she can trust him.

"I ship you guys."

"Ship us? Is that some biblical reference?"

He chuckles loudly. Quinn couldn't help but reference him to everything that was in the bible. I mean just look at him!

"Trust me if I was Noah, you and that little girl crush of yours would be the first on my ship." Quinn is bawling out in amusement and clenches her stomach from the pain in her abs. It felt good to know that someone understood her in a way and accepted her.

The group return to the room with another guest. Puck.

"Hey Babe." He pushes Joe out of the way and hugs her tightly.

"Puck!" She squeals as he tickles her and kisses her innocently on the cheek.

"Where is my Eleanor?"

She laughs and hits him. "God Puck, is that what you came here for? Date your own age!"

"No. I came for her and to I have good news to bear." She rolls her eyes.

"What is the good news?"

"Beth."

"What about her?"

"Q, she wants you in her life. Shelby keeps telling me she wants to see Q. Q! Q! Q! She was practically chanting it when I came by to drop off the sippy cup she left and then she started crying when she figured out you weren't coming."

Quinn smiles as she pictures the whole scene play out.

"She's reconsidering things. Shelby believes that she cant keep her from having you in her life so she's going to let her see you more, as aunt Q that is."

Quinn is hurt but is overjoyed at the same time. She might not be her mother but at least she is going to be part of her life more. She is teary eyed and wipes her eyes before it falls to her cheek.

**xxx**

Sam and Mercedes are writing on Quinn's cast while Puckerman is sharing notes with Joe.

"You rock man. I always thought Christian freaks played only their kind of music. I never thought you'd be into metallic." He sticks out his tongue out and throws a rock symbol.

Rachel is snuggling against Quinn as they catch up on each others day when Puck interrupts.

"So where do you think I can find Eleanor?" he grins widely.

"Puck don't even think of pressing that button."

"What button?" Oh no, she blurted out something she shouldn't had.

He looks down at a call button, presses it and runs as far away from Quinn as possible. He then leans against the door frame, smoothes his hair back and flashes a smile.

A few minutes later Doctor Grant walk into the room.

"You needed something Ms. Fabray?"

"Oh no. Sorry, my friend here pressed it on accident."

He walks by the door giving Puck a cynical look.

"If that was Eleanor she woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Either way I'm not satisfied." he shakes his head in disapproval. Rachel laughs infectiously and the rest laugh as well.

It time to leave and everyone greets Quinn goodbye.

Puck gives her a bear hug and kisses her on the forehead. "I'll come by with Beth next week."

He then ruffles Rachel's hair lightly. "Bye Rach." He makes it half way past the door way when a sexy nurse pass by him. Puck turns his head towards them grinning.

"God Puck! Go home!" He laughs and winks at them heading towards the the direction of the nurse.

Mercedes hugs her. "Remind me to bring a Tupperware next time. Mama loves her tatter tots."

Sam holds her hand, "Yeah, but you love me more right."

She doesn't say a word runs into the hallway. Sam follows behind her and they could hear his voice echoing in the hallway, "You love me more right? Trout lips are so much better than tater tots!"

Quinn was happy of the new company her friends giving her but-

Mercedes darts her head back into the room, "Oh heads up, Brittany and Santana told me they were going to come over tomorrow."

-but it meant she no longer was going to be alone with Rachel. At least, when they are there.

"Ok thanks. Tell them I'll be expecting them to drop by."

Joe stands up and picks up his guitar, "Well girls looks like I'm the last to say goodbye." He winks at Quinn and begins playing his guitar facing them as he exits the room. Rachel smiles and nudges her side.

"He so likes you." Quinn laughs at how wrong the girl was.

He shipped them for goodness sakes.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm surprised on how fast you guys are filling up my email. Literally when I check it there is new notices, so thank for that. It makes me extremely happy. Anyways, I hope I'm not boring you guys so far. I promise the story will pick up soon! So fellow fabberians read on :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Santana and Britney walk into the room with their Cheerio's uniform.

"Hey guys, just came back from practice?"

"Quinn!" Brittany runs up to her and hugs her lightly scared to hurt her fragile friend. Santana slowly follows behind her trying not to keep eye contact.

"Hey Q." She starts sniffling and looks up trying to contain her overflowing tears.

"Something wrong San?"

She blinks her eyes rapidly to get rid of the tears that are flowing on the bank of her eyelid and looks at Quinn in the eye.

"You fucking bitch making my eyeliner run." She catches her breath.

"-for nothing and all you have to say is _hey guys_. Damn, do you know how much-" She hiccups.

"You don't know how hard is was to not picture you in a full body cast how sad it would be knowing you wouldn't be able to move at all. I was pacing in the emergency room for hours and they wouldn't let us see you. I was about to go Lima on their ass but I didn't want to get banned from the hospital and not get to see you at all."

"San I'm fine. I'm still here aren't I."

"I can careless about you. I'm talking about myself, you worried the shit out of me ok. Do you know how depressing it was finding out you got in an accident on your way to the wedding and then going to school the next day not knowing if you were ok or not." She breathes in and out deeply.

"What S is trying to say is that shes glad your ok."

Santana turns around trying to hide her tears she absolutely hated it when people saw her crying. She tries to focus on something else other than crying when she sees Rachel's bag on the couch.

She rubs her eyes with the palm of her hands. "Berry is here?"

"Yeah. She's been coming every day since I've been here."

A toilet flushes and a foist is turn on in the distance and Rachel is spotted leaving the bathroom.

"Hey guys." She wipes her hands with a paper towel and throws it away in the waste basket.

The Latina looks around the room some more and notices traces of Rachel everywhere. On a side table next to her was a picture frame of the two girls snuggling together on the hospital bed. Quinn's whole left cast screamed Rachel Berry and the scent of the girl lingered on her hair.

"Is it just me or have you been getting closer to Berry."

"Yeah Q, I always thought you had a thing for her." Brittney sits at the edge of her bed and bounces up and down excitedly.

Quinn looks at Rachel and then back at them, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Look Quinn. She sees you everyday. Doesn't that spark you as weird?"

"Yeah Q, its almost as weird as unicorns not existing. I almost believed it until San showed me one during the summer. It was so majestic." She holds out her phone in front of the blonde and shows her the picture of Brittany posing next to the white unicorn.

She smiles softly at the picture and grins at Santana.

"Cut it out Fabray your freaking me out," she snapped.

She laughs in response. Santana was a sweetheart. She did her best to keep Brittany happy even if it meant renting a white horse for an hour and attaching a horn on its head.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rachel comes closer and their whispering ceased.

"Our secret weapon for nationals."

Brit places her finger on Rachel's lips. "I can't tell you about the zero gravity-"

"Brit!"

"Shit! I did it again."

"Its ok Brit I promise I wont tell anyone."

The brunette looks at the crying Santana, "Are you crying?" She quickly grabs the tissue box and hands it to her. She takes a tissue and blows into it making disturbing sounds.

"Thank you for your concern, but it's allergies. Never, I repeat never get that mistaken between tears and allergies because Lopez's don't cry." She then grabs another one and wipes her eyes.

"Since the secret is out of the bag. Do you think you can walk by nationals?"

"I'm not entirely sure. My doctor said it will take a few weeks till I fully recover."

"Don't sweat it Q, we will work something out. I mean if Artie can do it you can do it 10x better. Plus I think you'd rock that wheelchair."

"Thanks Brit."

"So how long you staying in this dump?"

"Dump? I thought you were staying at a hospital Q."

Quinn laughs at Brit's comment, "I am B, and a little over a week."

Rachel cuts in as she grabs her bag and poster from the couch, "Well I have a big project due tomorrow, so I'll be going."

"Already?" The diva nods her head.

"I been pulling it off since the beginning of this week Quinn."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Rachel leaves waving goodbye to the girls and shuts the door behind her.

Santana crosses her arms, "Please tell me she cried more than me."

"Yeah Q, did she cry while hugging you?" Brit hugged herself to gesture the warmth of forgiveness the girls must of had together.

"Cry about what?"

The Latina couldn't believe how utterly slow the blonde was until she though of the impossible, "Wait a minute..Have you even talked to her about it?"

"Talk about what?"

She was getting impatient, could she be any more slower. "The car accident Q! What else?"

"Of course not."

"Why the fuck not! Do you know how crazy that sounds Q. Shes acting completely fine and that doesn't that bother you one bit? For fuck sakes have you even faced it yourself?" Brittany holds Santana back as her anger rises in volume.

Quinn rubs her arm for comfort, "When Puck mentioned it she ran out of the room. I'm not sure why but I think its a touchy subject..I..I'm waiting for her to confront me."

"How can you avoid something like that? She obviously feels guilty, I mean why else would she be here in the first place. When something like that happens that's when you talk. Aren't you a tiny bit scared that maybe you won't be able to walk again?"

"but I will."

"What if you don't. Face it Q, you can't run away from this forever. Right now your stuck in a hospital bed and your legs don't work so I don't buy it. I tried pretending everything was ok when I was outed and it made it worse, because shit it wasn't." Brittany grabs Santana's hand and holds it tightly.

"Doesn't it bother you at all that you two have been acting completely normal?"

"Maybe, it's best that way. We are happier when we don't talk about it."

"Don't give me that bull shit! I know what you been through Q and this..this has to be the worst. Of all people you should have been given a break and yet you have to deal with this shit again. I know you must be tired but your not the only one suffering here Q. We have to pull through the same shit too but how the fuck are we going to do that if you can't help yourself. As much as you think it's going to happen, Rachel isn't going to bust through those doors and comfort you because truthfully if I was the cause of Brit's accident I'd need all Vodka and ice cream I could get. I wouldn't even care if I got fat."

Quinn's eyes are red and she wipes her tears. It was true that they had been ignoring the subject. They were running away. Why? Because Quinn was scared to face Rachel and Rachel..Rachel felt guilty? She went through so much drama and she was just plain sick of it. Why couldn't you skip the drama and move onto happiness. Was that so wrong to do?

Santana sighs when she looks at her crying friend, "Look. I'm sorry." She sits down and cradles Quinn's head into her chest.

"It's hard for me to deal with these kind of things Q. Feelings I mean. I can tell your hurting and I feel so stupid for not helping you in the past. I ignored it because I didn't want to be mixed into your problems because trust me I had plenty of my own but look what it had lead you to do. -but I promise for now on I'll always be here for you."

Brittany wraps her arms around her waist, "Me too Q."

"Me too."

**xxx**

Quinn turns off the T.V. as the tiny girl walks into the room. "Hey Rach! How was school?"

Rachel drops her bag to the floor and tightens her fist trying her best not to yell. "Is this what you do all day? Watch T.V?"

Earlier that day Finn had upset her. He had told her something that she didn't like and it was the reason why she was in a sour mood. Rachel didn't come to yell at Quinn she was seeking comfort because no one understood her the way she did but it came out so wrong. Her calm collective voice turned into a hurtful and irritable tone.

"No, but there isn't much else I can do Rachel."

"You been in the hospital for over a week and your not doing crap..I been bringing your homework everyday and it's piling up! Its not the end of the world Quinn..your stuck in this room but the world around you is still going forward. You have the rest of Senior year to look forward to and you are going to Yale in the fall."

"Rachel are you PMsing?" she cracks a smile and begins to laugh until the brunette snaps.

"God dammit Quinn!" She places her hand on her forehead and the tears start rolling down her face. When Rachel swore in the name of God everyone knew she was damn right serious.

The blonde regretted cracking the joke she thought that her anger would simply go away but it did the exact opposite. This was the first time she truly saw the girl flustered in emotions and yet she ignored it.

Her voice becomes hoarse and she voice sounds choked, "Have you even tried walking yet? Put in any effort at all."

Her change in tone wasn't what caught her attention but it was the way she questioned her attempt to walk because Quinn was in no way shape to walk anytime soon. She could barely move her own arms without getting tired.

Quinn looks away and Rachel picks her bag up from off the ground.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

The girl is out of the door before Quinn can say a word. Something was wrong because Rachel always walked out when she couldn't handle her composure.

_"When something like that happens like that, that's when you talk."_

"Rachel wait!"

Something grabs a hold of her arm and she turns around. She is stunned when she finds Quinn holding on to her.

"How did you you that alone?"

The blonde knew something was up. There was always something that had been bothering her but she couldn't ignore it like before. She had to run after Rachel to make her know that she wasn't going to let everything slip by without any acknowledgement. Nothing had stopped them in the past from helping each other but what was so different now?

Quinn lowers her bed and unlatches both sides of her bed. She flips onto her belly and turns her body in a 90 degree angle.

_Arms first Fabray,_ _arms first._ She leans forward trying to touch the ground with her fingers while she drags her legs behind her. She is on her back now and stretches her arms to catch her legs with her hands to avoid it crashing to the ground. She uses her upper body strength to crawl toward the wheelchair. She grabs put of the seat and lifts herself up when her hand slips and the wheel chair slams into the wall causing her to fall hard.

"Fuck Rachel." Tears are in her eyes now. She never felt so useless so weak without Rachel catering to her every whim. She crawls over the the wheel chair, grabbing onto the handles and lifts herself up.

"I crawled Rachel but that's not the point. Please come back with me and we can talk this out. I know something is wrong and I don't want you to deal with it alone. I'm here for you."

"Ok."

The girls make their way back into the room and Quinn is on the bed. She makes room next to her and pats the empty space beside her. "Come here Rach."

Rachel slips off her shoes and sits down on the bed.

"Now lay down with me and then we can talk."

She lays down with her back against the blonde. "I'm sorry Quinn. I put all my anger on you. You didn't deserve to be yelled at." Quinn could hear her sniffling quietly.

"It's ok Rach I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry I cracked a joke, it was totally inappropriate."

The brunette turns around into the blonde's neck and she could feel the warm tear drops hitting her chest. She snuggled closer to her and Quinn held her.

"You don't have to hold back the tears you know. I won't judge you, I never have." And it was true. Sure the blonde tortured her and called her names but she never judged her. Not even when she wanted to get a nose job of her nose. She thought the brunette was beautiful the way she was but it was her decision after all and she had no choice but to support it if that would convince her that she was beautiful.

Rachel gushes out a bunch of tears onto her chest making her gown damp.

"We can talk when you are ready."

They remain silent for awhile until Rachel speaks up. "Quinn," She whimpers but she catches the movement of her lips against her collar bone.

"Yes Rach."

"I been ignoring him."

"Who?"

"Finn." She looked up at her hazel eyes and then ducked her head into her chest.

"Does that make me a bad person?"

"Not at all, but you should of knew you'd have to face him sooner or later."

"He keeps pushing it Quinn. How do I tell him I don't want to get married anymore."

She tries her best not to smile and holds Rachel closer. Tears of joy fall from her eyes and lightly brushes her lips over Rachel's head.

"Only way is to talk about it Rach. As hard as it may be that's the only way."

She wanted to tell her so badly that she wasn't to blame for the accident but she didn't want to build onto her problems. All she wanted to do was hug the diva because for the first time they were talking and for the first time they shared tears.

**xxx**

Quinn woke up confused when she found out she was no longer embracing Rachel. The warmth that the girl casted was long gone and her bed never felt so empty.

"Quinn." An ambiguous voice came from across the room. At first she thought it was Rachel until her name was called again.

"Is that you, mom?" Quinn turns around and sees her mom sitting on the couch. It's too dark but from the sound of her voice it sounds like she has been crying for a past hour.

She clears her throat, "What's the name of that friend of yours..the brunette.."

"Rachel? By the way do you know where she went? She was sleeping by me earlier."

Judy paused remembering what had happened a few hours ago and the fright on the girl's face when she saw her.

"I'm sorry, I came by yesterday to drop off your laptop and your charger and I woke the poor girl up. When she saw me she started crying and kept apologizing until she ran out. You should of saw her face though..it was the same as that night."

Quinn was barely half awake and didn't catch much of what her mother was saying. "What?"

"Your father..was about to hit her until I called him out. I have no idea what he would have done if I wasn't there to stop him."

She was alert now she knew how abusive her father was, especially when he was drunk, but what extent would he go. Certainly he couldn't be capable of hitting a complete stranger or her friend. Or would he?

"You don't think he'd actually hit her right?"

"I'm not sure-but the damage was done by the time I got there." She had heard it before but how could she forget something like that so easily. I mean her father being there was a surprise alone. He didn't just kicked her to the curve he disowned her when she needed her father the most.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought you knew. She didn't tell you about it?"

"I found out from Puck but she hasn't told me a thing.

"But dear she should of had. After all you talked to her right?"

"Yes mom. We talk all the time."

"You know that's not what I meant. Don't tell me you haven't talked to her at all."

"About what?"

"The accident. What else?"

Quinn replies with a ire bitter tone, she didn't understand why everyone was nagging her so much. Shouldn't they be happy that they were okay? "No, I haven't ok. Why is it such a big deal to talk about it. We are happy and that's what matters right?"

"Have you even thought of what she must be going through? I'm pretty sure she thinks shes the blame for all this Quinn. Why else would she run out?"

"but it's not."

"But in her mind it is. Look Quinn-as long as you don't confront her that's all shes going to believe._ Your worst enemy is yourself. You can change the situation that your in but you can't change the situation._"

"Who told you that?"

"You did Quinn."

She turns over onto her side against her mother. The blonde suppresses the sounds coming from her mouth as the tears stream down her face. The last thing she needed was her mom lecturing her at 2AM in the morning.

"You have no clue what shes been through since the accident do you?"

**xxx**

The blonde wakes up but is an unable to peel her eyes open but she can see frequent change of light under her eyelids as the EMT rush her toward the emergency room. Her head is throbbing loudly and her legs feel like a thousand thumb tacks stabbing them repeatedly. She can't hear but she can feel the vibration of gurney that is moving her. The pain becomes unbearable and she blanks out a few second later.

She is concious again but her vision is blurry and she can see a figure of a brown haired girl near her bedside. She tries to see who it is and question her what had happened but her head and lips weren't moving to her command.

Now that she thought about it, it must of been Rachel but why was she there in the first place? Why wasn't she at her wedding? A door is slammed open and the girl is being dragged out of the room by the roots of her hair.

She hears a familiar voice yelling but is only able to make out some of the words.

"This isn't a place to talk If you respect her space talk to me out of this room."

"You want respect? Your the one that put my little girl in this room."

The presence of the figures disappear and Quinn's vision goes pitch black.

Quinn never really noticed the details before and now that it was playing back in her head she couldn't help but think if it was because she was still weak or if her mind was subconsciously creating it because this time when she woke up Rachel wasn't beautiful in her wedding dress. Her lipstick was smeared, her eyeliner was smudged, her gown was run downed and her hair was ruffled. But the only thing that was the same was that the brunette hadn't said a single word about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so you know I just did basic research like anyone else would on something they don't know so don't get all technical freaky on me please. It's just a fanfic. Anyways, If you like to read and listen to music listen to Excuses by The Morning Benders. I just think it fits the mood of this chapter but whatever floats your boat.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>My everyday schedule for the past few days includes taking Tylenol every 4 hours, eating breakfast in bed, stretching my arms out, going in the bed pan <strong>only<strong> when I have to, physical therapy and then waiting for Rachel to come accompany me."_

Quinn what are you writing?" The blonde is on her bed scribbling away in a miniature light green notebook.

"Nothing." She tries to make her writing less obvious by covering the exposed journal with the blanket.

"I can still see you writing Quinn!" she whines and the blonde ignores her and continues to scribble on the paper with great attention.

She adds on, "It must be something important. You been writing since I got here."

"Its for me to read and **none of your business**." She laughs.

"C'mon Quinn. Pretty please."

"Nope. I'm not going to give into your demands this time Rachel."

She pouts. Well I hope you like your bathes cold!

"Are you _threatening_ me Rachel?" she asked in an skew pitch.

"Are you questioning my ability to take action? Because frankly, I can careless if you are injured."

The blonde rolls her eyes playfully, "Then don't blame me if you get drenched because I can _careless_ if you get wet."

"Quinn!" She laughs at the diva and continues writing her thoughts.

_My everyday schedule with Rachel: includes helping me to the restroom, sponge baths, eating in the cafeteria, long walks around the hospital, occasional afternoon naps, Rachel belting out her glee songs, talking non-stop till 9 o clock well actually Rachel talking nonstop till 9 o clock but I do **love** when she babbles away and finally saying goodnight after a long day.  
><em>

"Goodnight Quinn." The diva hugs the blonde.

"You coming by tomorrow?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss a second of it."

"Ok, Night Rach. I love you."

"I do too." She says it harmonically and smiles.

Since, yesterday's incident Quinn had done all her homework the brunette had brought her. She waited to show the diva the complete stack of assignments to let the girl know she was no longer going to procrastinate even though she had all the time in the world to do it.

_My everyday schedule without Rachel: includes frequent visitors, going in the bedpan, breakfast, lunch and dinner in bed, Netflix marathons and then sleep. As much as I liked the company of others, Rachel you are the **only** one who makes my days complete._

But that was the point..Rachel stopped showing up with out no warning, without telling her why which deeply hurt her. Day after day she waited. Everyday on the 3 o'clock mark she stared at the doorway of her room waiting for the diva to burst into the room but she didn't. It didn't phrase her at first but as the days pasted it worried her.

She waited patiently trying to convince herself that eventually the diva was coming.

_Don't fret Fabray maybe she was caught in traffic. _

An hour passes by and still no Berry.

_Calm yourself Fabray, take your mind off of it and watch some T.V. _She turns on the T.V. and flips through some channels until she comes across cartoons. For an hour her eyes are glued to the screen but her mind is on the brunette.

_Ok, so maybe she just forgot to tell me she wasn't coming or did I forget? _

Dinner time. Quinn is playing with her peas as she thinks. She hasn't ate a single bite of her food since she had gotten it._  
><em>

_Does she need time to think? _

_Then.._

_if that's the case why isn't she here with me to comfort her. I am her friend after all..right?_

_Unless, she thinks I can't comfort her. _

"Child eat your food!"

"Sorry." She takes her spoon and begins to eat but as soon as Eleanor leaves the room she goes back playing with her peas._  
><em>

_She will be back tomorrow. Definitely, and she'll apologize for her absence. So don't worry about it and just go to sleep._

She places the tray of food on her side table and lays down on her back staring at the ceiling. She counts the dot after dot but can't find herself to sleep. After an hour she tries to comfort herself again.

_You'll see her tomorrow Quinn._

She falls asleep.

The next few days are similar except slowly she refuses to eat because she couldn't bare eating knowing that the brunette wasn't alright. She didn't shower afraid that the diva would return sad with her job taken. She barely slept because the girl crying was on her mind and she barely said a word because she was afraid that she would speak of her and would cry.

"Eleanor."

"Yes, child?"

"Do you think Rachel is coming back?"

"Why don't you call her?" She hadn't even thought of calling her. It was common sense but the blonde couldn't think straight. Her mind was filled with the girl and it never occurred that she could call.

"I never thought of that." She quickly picks up the phone and dials her number nervously. As the phone rings she twirls her finger around the cord. The call goes directly to voice mail. The blonde had totally forgot that she sabotaged Rachel's phone and recorded her voice on it.

Once she hears the message tears fill her eyes._ "Hi this is Rachel's voice mail. She's currently busy catering to my every **whim**, that's right Berry your my **slave!** So sorry she can't pick up the phone right now so leave a message after the **beep!**_"

She didn't know it yet, but through out the day that message would be haunting her because she wouldn't be able to stop thinking of where Rachel was now.

Thirty seconds past and she almost forgets shes leaving a message. Her voice was shaky and she is trying her best to hide her emotions, "Hi Rachel. I was just checking up on you. I don't know if you know but I'm really worried and I hope you are ok" She pauses. "I miss you a lot. Please let me know that your at least safe. Call me as soon as you get this message. Ok bye." Quinn hangs up the phone and wipes her tears before Eleanor can see.

"She answer?"

"No. It went straight to voice mail."

"She will call once she gets the message don't worry."

Hours passed and not a single word from Rachel. Hours turned into days and days turned to nights.

"She still hasn't returned your call yet? You girls are worrying me. Did you guys get into some fight or something?"

Quinn turns to her side.

"I guess, I just really hope shes ok." Eleanor sits on the side of the bed. Never since her time at the hospital has she seen the woman rest. She was always on her feet and now she was at her bed sitting.

"Anything I can do to help? I haven't seen you smile in days." As much as she tries to hide the worry in her eyes Quinn can sense it in her voice.

"Is their a pill to get rid of depression, like the new medication I've been taking to get rid the pain in my legs." She places her hand on the blondes leg.

"Don't tell me you need pills to get over a fight." Quinn looks down and laces her fingers together. It might of been just a fight, would you even call that a fight? -but since she was gone she couldn't think of anything else. The fact that the diva was crying right now and she wasn't there to hold her. Or worse, someone else was comforting her.

The young woman closes her eyes and sighs. "Yes there is but It's only temporary. I'll tell your doctor you requested a prescription."

"Temporary? It's been days though and I can't feel a thing."

"What pill have you been taking? I'd like to take some of that to rid the pain this job has on my back."

"Acetaminophen."

"Honey that's just a fancy term for Tylenol it's only suppose to reduce the pain for several hours." Her face goes pale and she rushes out the door, calling for the doctor. A wave of panic overwhelms her chest. She attempts to move her legs but nothing happens.

**xxx**

"Quinn", he smiles. He marks his clipboard and is writing something. "Your doctor isn't here today so I'm taking over." He leans towards the bed and examines Quinn's bare legs.

A few minutes earlier that day they had taken her casts off to examine her legs more carefully.

She talks rapidly talks, stumbling over her words, "I used to feel burning pain in my legs but-but I can't feel or move them anymore."

"Mm." The doctor begins pinching her leg, ankle up. "Did you feel anything?"

"No." Her face is pale and she takes short breathes of air.

He paused and looked back at the paper. "Have you ever tried moving them at all since you got here?

She began to feel anxious because she wishes he would say she was alright but she knew that something was terribly wrong. Quinn was to scared to move them to begin with because of the unbearable pain that would come after.

"I was in too much pain," she chocked.

He grabs a Popsicle stick and grazes it over the bottom of her foot and her toes curl in reaction.

"That's odd. Try moving your toes Fabray." She wiggles her fat toe and then her other toes. He marks his clipboard and clicks his pen.

"Ok we will conduct several test on you tomorrow. I have a feeling of what this is but I don't want to worry you and in result you'd Google it. Well until next time Quinn."

"Bye Mr. Crawford."

Rachel was gone and it was hard not to think of her situation for once. Sure she didn't see her in the morning but that didn't leave Quinn with her thoughts. Before Rachel left without notice all she could think about is Rachel. What she was going to wear that day, her bright smile, her amazing voice, and her outline of her day.

She didn't realize how much she really relied on the brunette. How useless she was and how dependent. How lonely. Not until the moment where she knew she wasn't going to be ok.

**xxx**

Quinn is with Mr. Crawford again. He grabs her folder and checks it.

"Ahh! I knew something was wrong. Usually cases like this take a few days to show up."

She frowns at the enthusiasm in his voice and he looks at her in remorse.

"Sorry I was being insensitive. What I mean is it's good we caught this before you left the hospital or else-or else you wouldn't know what condition you are truly in."

He places the photographic x-ray on a screen, "So here is the brain scans results from your brain."

He points at a red part of the brain, "This is your thalamus, it sends signals from your spinal cord to other parts of your brain.

He then points to a purple area of the brain, "and this is your parietal lobe, it is responsible for your sensory receptions. But pain is just a physical feeling. There are other solutions to why you cannot accommodate it."

"See pain is more than just cause and effect situation. It is affected by everything that is goes on in the nervous system. For example your mood, past experiences and your expectations of it can change the way you interpret pain at any given time."

He pauses making sure the blonde is getting all the information that he is throwing out.

"It is also possible you lost your ability function your legs when the crash occurred. Which is odd because usually when you do everything down is effected- but in some cases people have spasms or parts of their body, they can't function, reacts to a shift in temperature or touch. If your brain is damaged that's good because we can fix it."

"-and if it isn't?"

"It leads me to this question. Did your spinal cord get damaged."

"I...I don't know."

"Well if it is, it's not treatable."

"You mean there is a chance that I will never walk again?"

"Not quite. We don't know the real problem yet, so we can't be sure."

Quinn couldn't believe it. She had lived through a car accident but now there was a possibility that she was never going to walk, dance, or stand again. She believed it was just a phrase. Something that was temporary but now things could be** permanent**.

He didn't want to worry the girl but he didn't want to lie to her either.

"Don't worry Ms. Fabray your in good hands."

**xxx**

She thought being in a wheel chair was fun until she found out that she could barely push herself, how overwhelming and tiresome it felt staying in bed most of the time and the painful realization that the Rachel that cared for her, that came on a daily basis, that Rachel abandoned her when she realized she needed her the most. Needed her shoulder to cry on, her arms around her, and her voice to comfort her. To tell her that everything was going to be ok even when it was not.

_My everyday schedule for the past few days: included unwanted visitors, bedpans, and sleep._

"Quinn what are you doing? I heard from your mom that your not eating or showering anymore and that your barely talking."

He looks into the girls eyes and remembers the time she had it before. The look she cast when she was pregnant, confused and lost with no one to help her calm the rage and freight in her eyes. When she hit rock bottom.

"It's all my fault Puck," she whispers.

"What is?" He sits next to her and leans closer to hear her faint voice.

"Rachel.. There were so many times I could of told her and now I can't even reach her anymore. I'm stuck in this hospital. I been stuck. What if she doesn't come back?"

He doesn't clearly understand what is going on but calms her by shhing her before she got too emotional and brings waterworks to his eyes seeing the girl broken and without a trace of hope.

"She's bound to come back Quinn. But before you try solving things with her why don't you fix yourself first." He holds her tightly with his muscular arms.

"I don't want you to make the same mistake." She grips his arm and her hold her tighter.

"You know you don't have to go down that path again because you have proven that your much stronger than that."

He takes out a container of soup, from a plastic bag, and opens it. He dips some into a spoon and holds it up to her mouth. "Will you please eat again Quinn." She sips it and begins to cry. It wasn't the food that made her cry but it was the first time she really accepted her situation.

**xxx**

She awakes from a sudden movement of a chair that is placed near her bed and her head snaps to the direction of sound.

"Sorry where you expecting Rachel?"

She sighs deeply, "What do you want Kurt."

"I came to see you. I'm sorry I didn't visit you earlier Quinn. I felt bad after the accident occurred because the last thing I said to you was you couldn't compare to what Karofsky went through but I was wrong."

She stays silent.

"It doesn't matter what sexuality, race, or situation you are in. I was wrong to judge you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I wanted to acknowledge that you been through a lot Quinn, everyone has their own set of problems..and when you go back to school it's something your going to have to face again. The bullying, the hardship, the disadvantages. I just want you to know I'm here for you. The glee club is here for you. Rachel is here for you."

"Where is she then Kurt?"

"Shes not doing so well either Quinn. Trust me."

She rolls her eyes. She had given up on waiting for her and if Rachel wasn't going to come she wanted to spend her time in the hospital alone. "Why are you really here?"

"She needs you Quinn. No one can get through to her. Shes been ignoring everyone."

**xxx**

"Rachel!" Finn yells her name as Rachel walks faster down the hallway.

"Rachel!" He yells again and Finn begins to run after her when she doesn't bother to turn around.

He catches her behind and hugs her. "Where have you been Rachel?"

She is silent and tries to tear out of his arms.

"Can we just talk about the wedding for one second. I know you are still effected by the accident but Quinn is fine."

She continues to resist his hold and Finn's tone becomes bolder.

"Rachel tell me you want this as much as I do."

She sighs, "I need more time to think about it."

"How can I give you time if you won't cooperate with me. Its been a whole week. How much time do you need? Do you know how frustrating this is for me. We could of got married Rachel but we didn't because you ran out on me because Quinn wasn't there! Can you even call her a friend?"

He pauses as the movement of the brunette stops.

"And now your pulling the same shit on me. If you didn't want to get married to me why did you bother saying yes."

"Quinn didn't plan on getting in an accident Finn. I'm the reason why she's there. Don't you get it?."

"I obviously don't Rachel. When Dave tried to commit suicide we moved past that. We decided to get married earlier because life is short. I don't get what is holding you back. You'd think that you'd want to get married even sooner."

"I'm sorry Finn but this will just have to wait." The brunette rips out of his arms and begins to walk away.

Finn just stands there and yells something that had been on the top of his mind. She turns around, unable to react to the words that she never thought he'd say before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! I'm so exhausted from writing so much faberry, so I might take a break for a while. But don't fret, as Quinn would says.**

* * *

><p>The moment Judy walked in she could no longer be around Quinn because it remembered her of the aggressiveness her father had towards her. The world she had created came crashing down and suddenly everything wasn't fine. It was horrible train wreck. She had been able to ignore it before but it caught up to her.<em><br>_

_ She will be fine without you.  
><em>

_There are plenty of other nurses who are capable of taking care of her. _

_Eleanor is there too!_

_It's their job to take care of patients.  
><em>

_But shes probably worried._

_You left in the middle of the night for God sakes!  
><em>

_Rachel you should at least call._

_but-_

_No buts call her._

_I mean it._

_That means, right now Rachel!  
><em>

She picks up the phone and dials Quinn's number_ regretfully_.

"Sorry the number you dialed is temporarily out of service." The words played in her head over and over again. It was the same exact message that played when she attempted to call her, on her wedding day, after she didn't receive a text back.

_That's right Quinn doesn't have a phone anymore_.

She turns off her phone and curls up into a ball on her bed.

_It's not you fault Rachel._

_It's not your fault._

_**Your fault.**  
><em>

Tears build upon her eyes as her words turn against her. No matter how much she tried to convince herself it wasn't, the events that happened that day replayed in her head and she couldn't find herself convincing other wise because in the end, Quinn still ended up in the hospital and she was responsible.

The brunette laid in bed for hours drowning in her own tears not quite sure what to do.

_**xxx**_

_Call her today. _

_It's been days Rachel._

_Three to be exact!_

_You had your time to think so call already.  
><em>

She turns on her phone but leaves it on top of her drawer. She sits at the edge of her bed sniffling. If she couldn't call her how on earth was is possible to confront her on the phone. All she was going to do was apologize for not coming anymore and that she was no longer going to visit her- so why was it so hard?

Why was it so easy before?_  
><em>

Her phone rings several times and she let's it go straight to voice mail. The ringing continues until she takes the effort to check who is calling. She grabs her phone and checks the caller ID. The number from the caller was _unknown_ and she didn't recognize the number at all. She notices that the person had left a voice mail and calls it.

"Hi Rach, It's Finn-" With a push of a button she skips the message **instantly**. Finn was the last thing she wanted on her mind. Not after what had happened days before that left her curled up crying in bed.

There is silence on the line and Rachel looks at her phone checking if she had accidentally hung up. She is about to end the call when she hears a familiar voice. Quinn's voice_._ She quickly puts the phone on speaker because she is unable to hear and understand the blonde's soft mumbling voice.

"Hi Rachel. I was just checking up on you. I don't know if you know but I'm really worried and I hope you are ok." There is a pause on the line and Rachel brings her ear closer to the speaker and breaks down after she hear the next few words. "_I miss you a lot_. Please let me know that your at least safe. Call me as soon as you get this message. Ok bye."

How could she miss her after all she has done? She understood worried but missed?

She could sense the gloominess in the blonde's voice even though she tried her best to cover it up with a cheerful tone. She looks through her other voice mail messages and sees 12 other voice mails from her.

_"Rachel please call me. I'm worried sick here." _

_"Rachel I know you probably don't want to talk but at least tell me your alright."_

_"Did y__our phone get stolen or something or did you not charge it? Call me ASAP!" _

_"Hi its me again. I'm beginning to think I'm calling the wrong number. If I am please tell me."_

_"I..I'm so sorry, I don't know what I did to you but I can't..I just can't express how much I'm sorry." Quinn is crying this time. "I promised I wouldn't cry but- but Rachel where are you?" _Why was she sorry? She had done nothing completely wrong and yet she was apologizing. When this whole time the brunette had not shown up or let her know what was really going on._  
><em>

_"Where are you Rachel?"_

_Similar messages are played until she hears a different voice. Puck's._

_"Rach your girl needs you. I don't know if you know but she's been frantically worried about you and shes been trying to reach you. She can barely eat or sleep. All she does all day is stare at the phone in anticipation for a call from you and I just can't stand to watch it anymore. Please just let her know you're fine. We are all worried about you."_

Rachel is pacing back and forth in her bedroom now, debating whether or not to call back.

_She's worried. She left 12 voice mails in a day. _One day!_  
><em>

She picks up the phone nervously dials the number. The phone connects almost instantly.

"Hello?" Rachel remains silent.

"Rachel is that you?"

She hangs up the phone.

_I can't do this._

_I can't._

For the next few days Rachel tries to leave her house and visit Quinn but can barely place her hand on the doorknob of her room. She spent hours standing in front of her door unable to open it. Eventually she was able to make it down the stairs to the front door but still she was unable to fully turn the knob. She does this several times but somehow ends up back in the safety of her room.

_Today is the day we are going to do it._

The diva places her hand on the knob and slowly turns it. She yanks her hand back when the knob turns against her. Her father opens the door surprised at Rachel initial reaction.

"Oh dear. Honey you scared me, like rawr." He growls making a tiger claw gesture and winks. The brunette stands there as if she is caught red handed but why? It wasn't like she was sneaking out.

"Aw c'mon where is my little girl's sense of humor." He puts his hands on his hips and frowns when the diva runs back upstairs into her room and slams her door.

Leroy walks towards him wiping a glass cup with a white towel cloth. They look up at the staircase, where their daughter had ran up."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know but I think it has to do with that Finn boy. She didn't even laugh at my tiger claw. Rawr." He makes the gesture again and Leroy laughs

"That is funny." He mocks the gesture and the two laugh. Once they settle down Leroy looks at Hiram in seriousness.

"We should probably talk to her."

He pushes his glasses upwards, "Yes. I was just about to suggest that."

**xxx**

Rachel can hear her fathers laughter downstairs and misses the way she used to laugh with Quinn. She missed Quinn but there was no way of going back not when she was in a condition like this. Hiram and Leroy knock on their daughter's door.

"Honey can you open the door please." She opens the door to a crack.

"Can you tell us what's going on."

She says one word and one word only.

"Quinn."

They look at each other surprised. They were certain it had to do something with Finn. Well maybe it was but still. Bringing up Quinn was out of the question. Especially, how happily she returned home on Sunday.

Leroy raises his chin in question. "What about her?"

"I miss her."

Hiram snorts, "Well honey why don't you go see her then? We never stopped you before."

"Hiram, maybe they got into a fight. You know how girls are these days."

He adjusts his glasses. "Let me tell you a story baby doll."

"Oh boy not again."

"See your father here, this man right here, him." He points at Leroy.

"She gets it. Your talking about me." He says it with annoyance and a dragged tone.

He gasp and crosses his arms, "You are unbelievable, I'm trying to tell my little girl a life changing story and you interrupt so rudely." They chatter away forgetting the diva is still there.

"You guys." They turn in attention to their daughter.

"I know what your doing. Thanks."

They smile, "Your welcome Hun." Leroy kisses her on the forehead.

"So you driving to the hospital to see your little girlfriend?" Hiram air quotes girlfriend.

"No I don't feel like it.

"Ok I'll give you a lift there. Get ready in 5 minutes kiddo and then we can-a-go." Her dads dart away before she can disagree. As her fathers walk away she can hear her dads continue to bicker.

"You always do this to me."

"I do not."

"I'm beginning to think we need couple therapy. We aren't getting along as we used to and it worries me. You used to be so loving."

"That was when your stories weren't told a million times."

Rachel's dads were something. They never addressed her problems directly but in a way it made her address it herself and she was thankful she had two dads,who cared for her but at the same time gave her privacy. Plus they were funny. Berry funny.

**xxx**

Hiram parks his car at the entrance of the hospital and looks at his daughter.

"Here we are. Now give me a kiss goodbye." Rachel leans over and kisses her dad's cheek.

"Wait now you forgot the other cheek." He turns his head and she kisses it.

"Love you kiddo, never forget that."

She smiles, "Love you too dad.

"There is my girl's bright shining smile, how could I miss something like that." Rachel covers her teeth with her lips.

"What where did it go?" His comment makes the diva's lips burst open.

"Bye dad." She opens the door and steps out of the car.

"Bye kiddo. I'll pick you up at 10 sharp." He winks and snaps his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

Once her father drive away her smile dissolves and she is broken again. She wanders outside the building until it gets dark and she is forced to go inside.

_You just have to wait here till 10 and then you can leave._

_Your not going to see Quinn?_

_I can't.._

She walks around the hospital trying to find a place to stay till 10 but every place she goes to she is stuck with thoughts.

_Quinn, Quinn, Quinn._

_I can't stop thinking of her._

_Go to her then._

She makes it to an elevator and hovers over the button L2._  
><em>

_Your already here, might as well see her._

She presses it but then rushes out as the doors begin to close._  
><em>

"Rachel?"

She turns around and sees Eleanor with towels in her hands.

"I thought it was that brown head of yours bobbing around. I was practically chasing you around everywhere but you kept moving."

"Sorry, I have to go." She begins to walk away.

"Aren't you here to see Quinn? Shes been a terrible wreck without you."

The brunette pauses in her tracks.

"I.."

"C'mon, shes not mad at you." Eleanor grabs her arm and presses the elevator button. The elevator arrives and she brings the diva with her. She presses the L2 button and the elevator door closes. As they escalate up Eleanor continues to talk as she stays quiet.

"I'm so glad your here. I been waiting for you guys to make up. Couldn't stand the little blonde. She didn't want to eat or shower until she heard of you. I swear you guys must be the closest of friends. Fight one day and it's like the end of the world."

They reach the second level and Rachel waits for Eleanor to leave first.

"Go on child."

"Your not coming with me?"

"Of course not. Now make up!" She pushes her out of the elevator and smiles as the door closes

Rachel stares down the empty hall and begins to walk closer to the room. She hesitates going every now and then until she finally reaches the room. When she goes inside she sees Quinn facing towards the window with full attention.

"Hi Quinn." The blonde doesn't turn around to see who it was because these past 5 days thinking of Rachel Berry was nerve wrecking and now, now she could hear her voice. She was certain her mind was playing games with her again.

She hears her voice echo in her head again. Why couldn't her mind let her rest for once. Why couldn't she get the girl off her mind.

"Your mad at me huh." There is a quiver in her voice now and she is shaking uncontrollably. She never asked for this to happen. She wanted to be by her friend she did but she couldn't find herself to be. As hard as she tried she couldn't and she hated she couldn't take action. It there because people pushed her to come here. That was why she was here now.

"I'm not mad at you Rachel, I'm just miserable."

_Without you_.

"I'm so sorry Quinn. I really am." Her tears engulf her words as the blonde continues to stare blankly out the window. She wished she was angry at her because making her depressed was worse.

"You don't have to be." She had said this but Rachel felt like her words screamed the opposite.

Rachel shakes her head in disagreement and cries harder. "Why won't you look at me?"

Quinn turns her head in astonishment that the diva was right in fact, in front of her. She couldn't help but tell her what's been on her mind.

"I..Rachel the accident, it wasn't your fault. As much as you thought it was its not." The words that she been wanting to hear all along had came out crashing down on her shoulders whether she was ready or not to hear it.

"I..I couldn't help but answer your text. I didn't know what else to do Rachel. All I knew was that I loved you and that the only way for me to make you happy was if I supported you, even if it was against what I was for."

_Even if it was against my feelings_! But she didn't say that. She couldn't.

"Rachel losing you wasn't a _mistake_ I was going to make. That's why I was _on my way_. _On my way_, to support you in a decision you believed was right because Rachel- I can't lose you." Quinn is crying now and as much as Rachel couldn't believe it she could hear the _sincerity_ in her voice.

Although, she had spilled the truth to the girl she wasn't prepared to tell her that there was a possibility that she couldn't move her legs because right now they were to fragile and the diva running off again- she couldn't let that happen.

Quinn presses her forehead against the diva and they cry in each others arms. The warmth of the diva filled her body and the tears she thought were gone came gushing out.

"_I can't Rach._"

_"I can't."_


	8. No Ones Gonna Love You

**Sorry It's been awhile since I posted but Chapter 8 is finally up so enjoy! This has to be one of my favorite chapters to write so far so yeah. Maybe, you'll like it as much as I do. Well, maybe not.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel's head is buried into Quinn's upper chest. They were close, skin contact close, but they never really cared about the proximity of what friends and couples do because they loved being in the comfort of each others arms. It was natural for them to touch each other. Plus they were girls.<p>

"Quinn," The brunette whispers into the blonde's neck.

"Yes Rachel?" Quinn quickly brushes over the diva's hair with her hand to let her know she is listening.

"You stink." The diva laughs and pulls away from the girl's embrace.

"And yet your lying down next to me," she smirks poking Rachel's nose. "Surprised you even slept with me."

The night before they had fallen asleep in each others arms and the very morning they had woken up in each others presence. The brunette had opened her eyes to the sleeping blonde but a second later her eyes fluttered open which caused the brunette's heart to flutter to the amount of beauty Quinn had in the morning. It was as if she had not slept at all.

Rachel smirks and pinches her nose shut. "I don't stink that much do I?" She nods her head and laughs.

"You do." Quinn wrinkles her eyebrow and smells herself. Did she really smell that bad? She hasn't taken a shower in five days but she hadn't done anything productive to make her sweat or something. "Trust me."

Quinn rests her chin on the diva's head and sniffs the diva's hair. She coughs from the overwhelming smell of strawberry, "Well you smell too much and that's a problem for me." The brunette laughs once again breaking away from the blonde. She turns on her side facing her and draws an imaginary line across the mattress to represent her side of the bed.

"Really Rach?" She shakes her head at how ridiculous she was being. She slept in her arms all night long and now it was the time to gross out? "My stench probably rubbed all over you already."

Rachel smiles widely and leans on her fist, "You up for a 5 o'clock shower then?" Quinn couldn't help but think dirty but who wouldn't? The girl was already hot with her clothes on.

"If I take one will you promise me something ." Rachel looks up interested in what the blonde has to offer.

"Promise what?" She tilts her head to the side in curiosity.

Quinn plays with her fingers nervously. "I know it's last minute but I would really like to spend my last day here to be something rememberable." She pauses or a second taking a big breathe of air but still stumbles upon her words, "So will you go to the Lima, Ohio Hospital Dance with me?"

Rachel gasps and points at the blondes chest. "The Quinn Fabray, is asking me to a dance?" She squeezes her eyes in embarrassment and covers it with her hands. She could feel herself heating to a bright red. As much as she practiced over and over again she couldn't help but change color. "Quinn!" She places her hands on hers and tries to remove it from her face. "There is no hiding when you ask a girl out. If you ever want a chance to go out with me ask me out properly." The blonde removes her hands from her face and holds the diva's hands.

"I'm asking you because maybe it will make me feel better about myself. I love dancing Rach and I don't want my disabilities to make me feel like I'm something less. I don't want to stop something I love even though its _temporary_."

"Do I get to dress up?"

"It is a dance after all."

"I can't wait!" She claps her hands excitedly."I know the perfect outfit!"

Knowing Rachel shes bound to go overboard.

Quinn questions her smiling, "So is that a yes?"

"A million times yes!"

The blonde hugs the diva overjoyed she actually got the guts to ask the girl. She was less worried for Rachel to say yes because obviously she couldn't say no to her. She was in a wheel chair after all.

Rachel comment's on the smell that is coming from the blonde's hair, "You don't stink that bad actually. You stink a lot." The blonde smirks and hugs the diva tighter hoping to smother her in her stench.

"Do I stink now?" Quinn says playfully. The diva squeals her name but she ignore it. "What Berry? I can't hear you."

The diva mummers into her chest, "I was kidding!" Quinn hugs tighter before finally letting go and stares at the girl in pity.

"Sorry. I kinda ruined your hair." She removes the hair from her face and places it behind her hair. "Perfect."

**xxx**

It is the day of the dance and Hiram comes home as Rachel is leaving the house with a big overcoat. He examines it and questions her, "You aren't planning to get secretly married are you?"

"No." She shyly ducks away before he can say another word.

As she runs away to her car he yells, "Just because I figured it out doesn't mean It's not a secret anymore and therefore you are allowed to get secretly married."

She smiles and turns around, "I'm clearly too young to get married Dad."

"That's my girl." He turns the knob and goes inside. Once inside he mentions to Leroy what had happened a few seconds go.

"By God Leroy, I think our daughter is getting **secretly** married." He rubs his forehead with his index finger and thumb back and forth simultaneously and jumps when he hears dishes crashing to the floor.

"Hiram!" He peeks his head around the kitchen door way. "You ok?"

Leroy looks at him in concern. "Our baby girl would never do such a thing." He shakes his head.

He leans on the door way arms folded, "I don't know about that I just saw her leaving with a huge overcoat."

"It's probably just her new style." He sweeps the pieces of glass into a dust pan. "Remember the time she used to wear a star patch on every outfit she wore. It was as if she was restarting an old fashion statement for Jews." He begins to laugh. "And then when she learned about the Holocaust she stopped wearing it." He holds his chest remembering the moment she came crying home in his arms. "Our poor girl."

"Indeed." He rubs his chin thinking, "Well she's definitely hiding something."

**xxx**

Santana and Brittany are helping the blonde get ready for her big date. She wasn't dressing up or anything. They were just there to curl Quinn's golden locks.

San curls a part of Quinn's hair, "So going with Berry to the dance is pretty **gay** if you ask me." She releases the hold and the heat from the curling iron touches her skin.

"We are just friends."

San leans forward and stares at the girl, "And friends ask each other to the dance?"

"Yes they do."

"Face it Fabray, you like her don't you."

There is a serious strain from her voice as she says, "I don't." She stares into the Latina's eyes and Santana rolls her eyes. She was surprised from the serious reply from the girl. She was certain Quinn had a thing for Rachel.

"Ohhhh, I get it San! She loves her." Quinn pathetically covers her face with her hand. "See it's all in her face."

Santana grins at Quinn, "Brit you are the smartest girl sometimes." She grabs another piece of her hair and curls it. "I can't believe you actually got the guts to ask her though. That was a pretty **bold** move."

"You guys.."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to _out you like a certain someone."_ She then adds on, "But I'm pretty sure your already on everyone's gaydar."

She sighs, "I highly doubt that San."

Everything was going by too fast. People she didn't intend on telling or didn't want to tell found out she had an interest in girls. Not only that but that she was interested in one girl particularly. _Rachel Berry_. The girl everyone knew she tortured for her own _pleasure_.

"No. We are pretty sure. Every girl in school has seen the pornographic pictures of her in the bathroom stall. It screams lesbian and everyone knew you you were after her like fresh meat."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Really Q? Every guy she dated you despised. Not to forget the way you constantly eye fuck her."

"I do not!"

_Not constantly anyways._

"Don't even try deny it. I caught you when you said you got into Yale. Even Finn caught it and we all know how slow he is"

She choked, "You saw that?"

"How could we not Q"?

_I was pretty confident no one would notice._

"Well looks like we are done here." Santana unplugs the curling iron and wraps the the cord around it. "Plus me and Brit need to get ready too. We will be back later." She stares at the brunette who just arrived. "Look who the cat drawed in."

She looks at her top to bottom in disgust. "Please tell me your not wearing that. We are going to a dance not a funeral."

"Oh, no not at all. My dress is underneath."

"Mm." She passes by her.

"Bye Q." She grabs Brit's hand dragging her along.

"Bye!" Brit squeals at the cuteness of Faberry. As she is leaving the room she mouths, _Go get her!_

Quinn smirks, "Thank you girls."

The diva walks towards her with her huge coat.

"Nice curls." She touches the blonde's hair.

"Thanks. I didn't want to over do it so I just did my hair." She stares at her in curiosity. "So what's under the coat." The diva unbuttons the huge coat and reveals her outfit. The blonde mouth literally drops open. The brunette was wearing skin tight short dress that exposed her upper chest.

"You can't be serious." She shuts the coat and reopens it. "Tell me you aren't serious. You'll stand out."

"Isn't that what I do best."

"Rach. I mean it's so.."

"Pink. I Know."

"-Revealing. I'm sorry but there is no way I'm letting you wear this. The guys at this hospital are perverts."

Rachel cast a frown upon her face. It was too late to go back home and she only had enough gas to drive back one way. "What am I going to wear then?" Quinn tries to think of an idea. When a girl helping a patient to their room passes by in the hallway.

"I have an idea."

**xxx**

"Damn Berry. Check me in anytime." He sticks his tongue out and grins at the girl. The diva ducks behind Quinn's head.

Quinn scolds him pressing her finger against his chest. "Puck, don't you dare harass my date in front of me."

"Your _date?_" She jabs her finger into his stomach. "Yes my date."

"Sorry but it's pretty darn sexy." He rubs the fresh wound sarcastically.

"You should of saw what she was wearing earlier." She stares at the brunette and back at Puck. She was now wearing a candy striper uniform she borrowed and it wasn't something lame. She takes a second glance at the girl and whispers, "You are right though, she pulls it off." He snickers and he secretly high fives Quinn as they pass by each other.

Santana shortly arrives after and stares at the brunette, "So original Berry. I pull that outfit 10x better than you and seriously Q. This place is a dump." Brit adds on, "And it smells like old people."

She notices old man is staring at her Brittany grinning. "Speaking of which." She yells across the dance floor, "You want a piece of this?" He nods his head eagerly. She grips her teeth and punches into her palm. "I meant this." The old man shakes his head and begins rolling away in a hurry. "That's what I thought!"

The rest of the glee club arrives as Santana insert's her CD into the player and Sean's Dance Ass blast through the stereos. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Brittany instantly starts grinding on the Latina. "This is how you party down in Lima, Ohio baby!"

Rachel stares at the girl as they get their thing on. "This dance just turned PG13 to Rated R."

"Just loosen up Rach."

"I'll try."

They dance for several songs and the rest of the night Rachel sits across Quinn's lap.

Quinn spins around in a circle several times.

Until Rachel wraps her arms around the girl's neck, "Stop Quinn, I'm getting dizzy." She stops instantly and they laugh together as they are spinning to a stop. The diva gets off trying to remain balance.

The music is turned low and Puck taps the microphone to get everyone's attention. "I'd like to dedicate this song is for all the couples on the dance floor tonight. So move your way over here if you got a special someone, someone, to share it with." He wiggles side to side and winks at the blonde as every couple moves to the dance floor. She shakes her head in disagreement. "It's called No ones gonna love you by the Band of Horses.**" **He swings his guitar forward and begins playing notes.

Quinn is about to roll away to the side when Rachel grabs her wrist. "Where are you going?" The blonde stares at her in confusion. Didn't she just hear couple's only dance. The diva places her hands over her knees and bends down looking into her hazel eyes. They flicker as she says, "We are a _date_ aren't we."

"Umm." Rachel pulls her closer and places her shaking hands around her waist. "I'm your date," she firmly states and smiles as she laces her arms around the girl's neck.

_Don't squeeze her sides!_

_RESIST all temptation of sliding your hand down!_

_And whatever you do don't grab her ass!_

"Right." The diva places her forehead on the blondes and rocks back and forth to the music.

Usually when she slow danced she was able to avoid eye contact but she was forced to stare into the diva's eyes. Which was terrifying because they were so close. Lucky for Quinn the tension dissolved when Rachel closed her eyes as she got further into the rhythm.

The blonde studies her face closely with detail. She knew the girl was beautiful from afar but up close it was even harder to grasp the very beauty that was on front of her eyes. No matter how many times she was going to picture this moment again her face wouldn't be perfect because ever line, crease, and mark wasn't something that could be duplicated.

They hadn't said another word since but she could feel a connection between them. Something she thought wasn't possible, was there and she was pretty sure Rachel could feel it too the way they rocked back and forth in sync.

Quinn could feel herself move subconsciously closer to the brunette's mouth. But she didn't stop herself because she could care less if anyone saw because everything was perfect. The girl, the song, the timing, everything. Nothing in the world could ruin this moment with her. Nothing.

**"Rachel!" **Quinn panics and looks in the direction of the voice. The brunette is then pulled away from her.

"Finn. What are you doing here."

_Finn._

"We need to talk." He drags her by the arm into the hallway as she struggles to stop him from taking her away from Quinn.

_That's right. Rachel is Finn's girl._

The accident didn't change anything but her ability to walk. She still wasn't hers. She was Finn's all along. The only thing the accident did was delay the wedding. No. That wasn't the only thing. The accident created a huge disadvantage. Not only was she a girl but now she couldn't walk. How couldn't she ever picture herself being with her when she never thought it was possible in the first place and now, now it was certain that she didn't have a chance.

A hand is held out in front of her blurry eyes. "May I have this dance?" She wipes her tears and sniffs.

"Puck.." She looks up to Joe who is singing on stage and grabs his hand.

"I know this is a stupid question but why do you look so sad." It was a stupid question. He had saw the whole thing come into play and couldn't help but step off stage and comfort his favorite girl.

She smiles falsely, "What are you talking about."

"I know all your fake expressions Q. You showed them to me."

She sighs, "Do you think I have a chance with her?"

"Isn't it ironic how you guys used to fight over a guy but just now you were dancing with each other." Quinn smiles at the thought of fighting over Finn. "I don't know about you but you guys seemed kinda intimate on the dance floor a second ago. It was getting pretty tight in my pants if you know what I mean."

She hits him in the stomach and he groans. "Can't you take a joke." He laughs as he rubs his stomach.

"I'm being serious."

He smiles. "If anything, it seems like you been getting closer to her and he has been getting farther."

"You really think so?"

"Definitely. Plus you'd guys make a hotter couple. Finn is my man but It's not a pretty sight for me." She laughs and he smiles.

"Were you ever into him?"

She snorts and shakes her head, "No. I was just using him."

"Oh! That explains a lot."

Meanwhile, Rachel and Finn are talking in the empty hallway. Music can be heard in the distant from the cafeteria walls.

"I'm so sorry Rach, I completely messed up." Finn combs his hair back out of frustration.

"I don't think I could ever forgive you for what you've done to me."

He pulls her to a kiss but she slaps him across the face. "There is nothing you can possibly do for me to forgive you." She then adds on, "A kiss is the lowest thing you could ever do."

Usually kissing her did the trick but no, not this time. He watches his girl walks away. He knows that if he doesn't do anything now he could completely lose her.

"Rachel!" He grabs her arm.

"Finn no." She pauses but doesn't turn around. "If you ever want to talk to me again I suggest you talk to me on your own time." Rachel rips out of his grip. "Now, I have a dance to get back to if you don't mind." She walks away angrily as he stands there. As she opens the cafeteria door she looks back to see if Finn was still there. He isn't and she frowns.

As she turns her head to enter the cafeteria she sees Quinn kissing Puck. She stares for a good minute or two as their lips intertwine. The blonde is smiling and laughing as she pulls away and Puck is reciprocating the same emotion. All she could think of was running away and before she could think properly her feet where already in the direction of the closest exit.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know I didn't really focus on the other glee characters but they aren't so important in this chapter. I hope your excited for the next chapter as I am. :D<br>**


	9. Stuck up

The music fades into the background as they shift side to side. Quinn looks into Puck's eyes trying to picture the moment she just had with Rachel. Her soft lips, her small breathes and the intensity that built as Quinn got closer.

"What?" She smiles as he questions her. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I feel kinda fat right now." She pulls him by the tie and kisses him. After a minute of lip locking he pulls away.

"Seriously Q?" She smiles at him. "That kiss was all for Berry wasn't it." He wipes his lips clean with the back of his hand.

She smiles widely, "Was it that obvious?"

"That was the most alive action you've done with me." He smiles back combing her hair to the side with his hand. "Look at my girl all grown up and in love."

"Shut up Puck." She pulls him into another kiss and he pulls away instantly.

"I will not stand and let you use me." He laughs and backs away from the blonde with his hand surrendering. "What if Rachel saw?"

She looks away, "She wouldn't care. After all wouldn't it be best to be together." She stares into his eyes as he shakes his head.

"Q, we been through this before." He loved the girl but she didn't feel the same way and he promised himself that no matter what happened he would be there for her. "You been through this before." He looks at her in disappointment. "If you really love the girl don't repeat the same mistakes and for god sakes tell her."

He gets on one knee. "It hurts me to see you this way. All these years of masking your feelings and I had no clue." He holds her hands, "Please don't do this again, for Rachel or any other girl you come to like."

She looks at him fighting off every tear building upon her eyes, "-but I can't help it." She tries hard not to break down right in front of him but it was no use. "As much as it hurts- I can't help it."She grips onto Puck's dress shirt and cries into it. He continues to hold her even though his shirt becomes damp.

Even though the blonde used boys to suppress her feelings for Rachel it just hurt more. It felt good to kiss someone and pretend it was her but in between kisses it felt painful because she wasn't kissing the one she loved; because it didn't change the fact that the odds were against her. Only when she tortured her in the hall of McKinley did she feel more connected. The feelings she felt for the girl was being expressed and it was being reciprocated. Maybe not in a positive way but it was enough for her because she felt apart of Rachel held onto her and she did as well.

He looks at the trembling girl, "Promise me you won't do this ever again." She shakes her head and bites her lip. "-or at least try to find another way. Look I know you guys been close lately-" "Maybe that's it- maybe you just need to continue to be her friend."

"Puck.." She lets go of his shirt. "I don't think I can handle being her friend anymore." There are tears in his eyes now and he wipes it.

"What are you going to do then?" The music changes into a fast beat and the atmosphere breaks.

"Where is Rachel?" She wipes her tears. "She should of been back by now."

"Maybe she has a lot to deal with."

"Stay with me till she comes back?"

"Of course."

Thirty minutes pass and no Rachel is yet to return.

_What's taking her so long._

_The dance ends soon._

_I wanted to dance at least one more slow song._

"Maybe she got lost or worse trapped in a closet or something."

"Should we look for her?"

"Can we please?" He smiles and leads the way.

They scurry around the hospital asking everyone if they came across a short brunette with a candy stripper uniform on. But no one had seen her. They searched the parking lots, facilities, and even the janitor's closets.

Eventually, they gave up when it was too dark to search for her and returned to the room in defeat. It was well over twelve o'clock and the dance had ended hours ago but Puck stayed to keep the blonde company. What could of made the brunette disappear?

"Sorry we couldn't find her."

"It's fine."

It really wasn't because Rachel had left her once before and it wasn't a bad thing at all. It was heartbreaking.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I should be when I see her." He notices her sadness and decides to change the subject.

"So you coming back to school on Tuesday?"

"Yeah."

Judy comes interrupts their conversation as she enters. She notices the deep wells under her daughters eyes. "Oh no. She didn't come back did she?"

"No." He gets up from the chair which creates a loud screeching noise against the floor.

"Oh no you can stay." She urges for him to sit down but he refuses.

"I'll give you guys some space." He kisses Quinn on the forehead and waves friendly to her mother. "I'll check up on you tomorrow if she doesn't show."

"Kay." Puck leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

Judy makes her way around the bed and sits next to her daughter. "Are you excited to go back to school?"

"Stop pretending everything is fine mom because it isn't"

"I'm just trying to lighten up the mood." She rubs her daughters arm. "So this Rachel girl. You like her huh."

"Not anymore." Her mother laughs.

"Honey, you remind me a lot about myself when I was younger." The blonde looks up at her mother. They were surely alike in many ways.

"I was the popular girl and I had made a friend with this girl. Her name was Heather. She was a total nobody, well that's what I made it seem like it because she threaten my very existence."

"Are you referring to Rachel as a nobody?"

"Oh heavens no- but I did pretended I didn't like her because everyone else would think I was a loser as well."

"You never told me about this before."

"Well baby those were my glory days, if I told you about how awful I was you would think bad of me." Judy places her hand on her daughters. "I don't regret it though. I just wish I kept in contact with her." She lays her head on Quinn's shoulders. "I can tell how much she means to you and I don't want you to lose her over something stupid."

"She means more than a lot to me."

"I know."

**xxx**

Monday came like a breeze and Quinn finally came home. As she wheeled herself up the drive way her mother opens the garage door and smiled. "It was last minute so you can't blame me."

Her bed was there now along with her other belongings. Puck and Sam had helped her mother the other day to get the furniture down stairs. The walls where freshly painted, the floor were now wooden, and the clutter that used to be there was gone. The room wasn't perfect and it couldn't help her feel any less sorry for herself but it'd have to do.

Quinn half smiled, "I know mom."

She stares into her daughter's eyes about to cry. "I promise that we will eventually move you up into the house -but until then you will have to stay here."

"Don't worry mom, It's perfect."

**xxx**

TUESDAY: It was finally time to re-enter the halls of McKinley High. The halls she fiercely used to roam and the halls were she herself got bullied. She was ready for the all name calling, the physical pain torment , and the bombardment of slushies but nothing readied her for this. Across the hall Rachel was passionately kissing Finn against his locker. Her heart stopped but she continued to watch attentively.

She didn't understand how she used to handle it before because she was positive that she was going to pulverize the next guy she saw with kisses and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hey Quinn." She looks to her side with fire in her eyes.

Her eyes die down as she looks at her broken friend, "Oh, hey Artie." The tension dissipated and her heart slowly and painfully began to beat again.

"Oo. I'm liking the new set of wheels." She tries hard to pay attention to him but catches herself staring at the Finchel from the corner of her eye.

She laughs falsely, "Ha." As much as she wanted to be happy to see her friend who went through a similar case she wasn't in any shape or mood to do so.

"Just to let you know I did visit you."

"Did you?"

"Yeah. You were sleeping though."

"Oh."

"So how's it been. Leg wise I mean."

She looks down to her legs and gulped, "Not so good."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well you know I can always give you some advice if you need any."

"Thanks Artie."

"Anytime Quinn. I'll see you later then."

He is about to wheel away when she calls him, "Oh wait Artie."

"Yeah?"

"My mom is asking if you can carpool."

"I'll be sure to pick you up tomorrow." He smiles and waves goodbye.

"Q!" Brittany pushes her forward and makes a U-turn around Artie, utterly cutting him off.

"Hey Q."

"Hey guys."

Santana looks back at the passionate Finchel kiss on and sticks a finger in her mouth to express the amount of disgust. "Recently, they been all over each other. Earlier today, I saw them pressed up against the locker. It's disgusting. I mean hello get a fucking room."

Quinn looks back one last times and says nothing in response.

"Fuck." She observes the blonde's sadness and regrets telling her about the locker incident. "Sorry Q. I always forget if you like her or not."

"Love! San Love!"

"Whatever. I was just hyped up because the unholy trinity is finally whole again."

The girl doesn't respond and Brittany questions her,"What's up with you Q, aren't you happy to be back?"

"I guess."

"Well Coach Sylvester been begging to see you. Maybe, her quick wits will cheer you up."

"Ok."

Santana and Brittany place Quinn front and center of Sue's desk.

"Close the doors ladies as you make your way out."

"Bye Q." The girls waved and closed the door behind them.

"What do you think about Lucy Sue Sylvester. It has a nice ring to it doesn't it." She couldn't deny it after all It had a nice ring to it. "As much as I respect you Q, I gotta say I feel like the name Lucy fits my little Sue better."

The blonde is still out of it. She couldn't completely rid the image of Rachel kissing Finn and as hard as she tried she couldn't mask the frown on her face. "Aw c'mon everyone saw the posters. Lucy was the girl who was the purest of you and that's why I want her name to be that."

She shakes the pictures out of her head and responses reasonably. "No. I totally understand. I love the name."

Sue smiles and sits down into her big chair, "Glad you do. Now get out of my office I can smell your sweaty leg all the way from here." She laughs slapping her leg, "I'm just kidding kiddo. I'm really glad your ok."

"Me too."

**xxx**

Everywhere she turned she saw them lip locking: the lockers, the cafeteria, the choir room, the auditorium, the water fountain, fucking everywhere. She couldn't stand it. If she could she'd run away she would but she was in a wheel chair and there was no way she'd make it far not in the condition she was in.

Quinn opened the garage door with her tiny remote and her mother was laying down on her bed.

Judy gets up in a sitting position. "Hey sweetie, how was school today?"

She drags her voice, "Horrible." Then she places her bag onto the brown couch.

"It couldn't have been. Didn't you see Rachel?"

"Sorta."_ Everywhere. and that was the problem._

"Well you will see her tomorrow right?"

"I guess."

For the next few days Quinn tries to confront her but she was hardly approachable. She's always making out with Finn and such. They were always showing their affection for each other everywhere she went an it drove her crazy. It was just like before when they rarely had time alone to spend together because she was constantly with him.

She looked at them in disgust and envy. It was as if the accident never happened and the times they spent together was irrelevant because face Quinn was alive and she was no longer in the hospital. The amount of guilt the girl had and the prolonged confession ceased. There was no reason for her to take care of the girl no more and it made her sick to the stomach because she looked fine but in the inside she was gradually falling apart. Rachel didn't know that she couldn't move her legs and how frightened she was of losing them. No one did, except her doctors and her mother.

The news that she received angered her. Shortly after Mr. Crawford left she had threw a tantrum and threw everything to the floor and she just cried her little heart out until the tears stopped flowing. The rest of the time she stared into space blankly.

Judy came rushing in an hour later. After hearing the news from the hospital of her daughter's condition and the way she was acting, she had left the middle of an important meeting abruptly. Judy drops her bag to the floor staring at the crushed blonde and the mess that she had made. Sheets and blankets were scattered onto the floor, a tray of food and a chair was knocked over, and the frame with the two girls was broken.

"Oh no honey, your going to be fine." She opens her arms wide hugging the girl as she cries against her ear.

"What if I'm not?" She looks at the worried expression on her face.

"You will." She sits upon the bed and wraps her arms around the girl cooing her.

There is a quiver in her voice, "I'm scared." Tears freely fall from her eyes.

"I know baby, we all are but if you lose hope now how will you ever recover."

"That's the point mom-" Her mother looks down at the blonde and calms her by rubbing her arm and kisses her head. "I been through so much and I overcame them..but how do you expect to overcome something that you can't control."

"You don't expect anything you just take whatever happens as it is."

"-what happens if I don't like it?"

"You move past it because it's the only thing you can do."

"_-must do._"

**xxx**

As Quinn passes by the choir room she sees Rachel Finn-less and calls her out.

"Rachel!"

The girl approaches her, "Quinn. Long time no see." The diva gives off a radiant smile and the blonde falsely smiles back.

The blonde peeks into the room and stares at people with instruments, "Sorry am I intruding your practice session?"

"Oh no. We were just about to take a ten minute break. Right guys?" She ques them to leave and they stumble out of the room.

Rachel sits by the piano and Quinn wheels next to her. "I'm practicing a song to sing to Finn." The diva plays some keys.

She blandly say, "That's nice," with a false smile and continues on. "Well I just came by to talk to you about something that's been on my mind lately."

"If it's about the dance your apology is accepted."

"Excuse me, what?"

"I forgive you Quinn." The blonde looks at her in disbelief. "I saw you kiss him!"

"What?" Nothing was connecting until it hit her like the night the blonde disappeared. "Who, Puck?"

"Yes Quinn!"

A question had came to her mind. Was all this staged to _hurt_ her?

_Pretending nothing had happened?  
><em>

_Kissing Finn uncontrollably?_

_Avoiding her?_

"I'm sorry but I believe you are the one who should apologize."

"Me? Your the one who kissed him!"

"So what?"

Quinn's temper flares as the brunette continues to bombards her with accusations.

"Why did you do it?"

"I kissed him out of **_comfort_**! Why do you even **care** who I kiss!"

"Because I was your date Quinn! You don't kiss other people when you have a date."

"So would it be ok if I kiss you?"

"**What? No!**" The skew in her voice struck down on the blonde.

"So its ok to run off with your little boy friend leaving your date stranded?"

"You are being **unbelievable**!" The diva flares her hands into the air and brings it back down violently on her hips.

"**Am I**? What I'm getting at here, is that my _wrong_ makes yours a **right**."

"Don't you **DARE** turn this around on me Quinn!"

"Your the one that left Rach!" The blonde temper fuses, "I waited and waited and you never came back and this isn't the first time you abandoned me!"

The brunette yells out in frustration,** "I came back and you were LIP LOCKING with some other guy! Do you see how BAD that makes me look?"**

There is a moment of silence but the air crackles with intensity and there are light sobs and sniffles as they continue to talk.

"I can't believe how selfish your being right now. Your caring about how you** look **when I'm the one in the **fucking** **WHEEL CHAIR**! Is it wrong to kiss someone to feel better about myself? Because clearly you weren't there and now it seems like you don't want to be around me at all."

Quinn curses under tongue, "Everything is **just** fucking **great**!" She rolls her way out of the choir room when turns her head. She regretted saying everything and wished she could take everything back because she didn't intend to hurt the brunette at all. "-I'm sorry Rachel, I'm just a big mess right now." A tear drop slides down the blonde's cheek and she doesn't bother to wipe it. "A complete train wreck." She turns her head towards the exit.

Rachel speaks softly, loud enough for the blonde to hear, "I..didn't leave with him -just so you know."

"Where did you go then Rach." She wheels away before she can answer.

_I was-_

_Stuck in my head._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Everything is just about to get good! aaaaaaaaaah!<strong> So the next chapter will focus a little more on Quinn's first days back, instead of a glimpse of it. I'm about to drop a bomb on you! If you know what I mean._ *wink* wink*  
><em>**


	10. Wheel me away

**Enjoy this extra long lengthy beautiful chapter update! It's like two chapters in one! :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Puck enters with a bag full of tacos from Jack in the Box. "Still not back?" He takes off his leather jacket and hangs it from the side of the couch.<p>

"No." She sighs and slumps down into the bed. "And she's not coming back"

He digs into the bag and offers her a taco but she refuses. "How can you be so sure?" He sits on the couch and places the bag down next to him. He didn't want to eat knowing the conversation was going to be a emotional wreck for the girl.

"I have a feeling." Quinn leans her head back to stare out the window. "and I can careless really."

"I can't stand you guys anymore. Why cant you just sit down for once and talk things through?"

"We did talk."

"Really Q? Then tell me this. Why did she run away that one night?"

"I...I don't know."

"Exactly you don't."

"I'm tired ok." She closes her eyes as the weigh of her eyelids sunk her further into the bed like quicksand. "-of dealing with everything."

"So what your going to give everything up?"

"Is it wrong to say you had enough?"

"No."

"Is it bad to give up."

"Don't tell me your going to do what I think you are."

"Right now..I cant focus on us. On her." She places her palms in her eyes. "I need to deal with me."

"You can't be serious."

"I am and you can't change my mind."

"This is just an excuse not to deal with things. Will you stop running away for once and face her head on!"

"I'm not running away."

"You are Quinn you are. Your actions are no different from hers. You see something happening in front of your eyes and yet you don't do anything about it and Rachel literally runs away to avoid it at all means."

"I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Quinn your right. You aren't doing anything and I'm sorry but I don't want to be apart of this anymore."

"What?" Puck grabs his leather jacket and put it on. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to bother helping you anymore because you clearly haven't done anything. Rachel is still out there fucked up." His words make her eyes cringe.

What was there to talk about? All she knew was that it had to do something with Finn.

He leaves and comes back a few seconds later. "I forgot my tacos!" He snatches the bag and leaves.

"Quinn is something wrong? I heard you guys yelling from the hallway."

"No everything is fine Eleanor."

"You sure? The boy passed by me and didn't even acknowledge my existence."

"I'm sure."

**xxx**

She didn't know she'd be sleeping in the garage. Of all places this was the worse. No bathroom. No heater. No kitchen. No nothing. Except for a mini fridge, a microwave and a box full of disposable bed pans. She thought once she was out of the hospital she'd be rid of those horrible bed pans for good but no.

Her bed was in fact useless piece of furniture because she wouldn't be able to get on the damn thing to save her life. So she resorted to the brown box couch that used to be in their living room. Not the most comfortable thing in the world but it would have to do for the mean time.

The blonde's blanket falls off the couch as she wakes startled from a hallow tin can crashing to the ground.

_Must be raccoons._

The air is crisp cold and it consumes her body almost instantly causing goosebumps to rise upon her skin infectiously.

The light switch is too far away and it is too dark to get on her wheelchair carefully. She rubs her arms rapidly to gain heat but it quickly fades away after she has completed the motion.

Its only 3 am when she wakes. She had only gotten a few minutes of sleep because she couldn't help but think of what was going to come tomorrow when she was going to re-enter the doors of Mckinley High.

Would people see her differently or bully her?

What to wear. How to act to the stares and laughter.

But most of all. Would Rachel be happy to see her? Help her to class? Protect her? Assist her to the bathroom?

All these thoughts ran through her mind and for some reason she couldn't help but think that the diva would ignore her.

Quinn wakes to lingering smell of bacon in the air.

"How was your sleep hun?"

"Cold." She groans as her mother sets a plate full of bacon and eggs on her abdomen.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I just have a request."

"What might that be?"

"Clap on lights." Her mother laughs and claps her hands and the lights flicker on.

She gets up into a sitting position, now wide awake. "You gotta be kidding me!" She squeezes her mother's arm softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forget these things darling."

"Is there anything else you forgot to tell me?"

"Actually, I'm going to be gone for the rest of the week."

"Oh, business trip?"

It didn't surprise her. There where instances on her birthday where her parents had went out to work and she'd be home alone celebrating with her sister.

"Yes. Will you be ok here alone? I know you just got out of the hospital." Judy takes out her phone, "You know what I'll call them right now." She then begins to dial her boss's number.

Quinn places her hand on her moms. "Its fine mom you don't have to cancel anything." Her mother puts the call on hold and stares at the blonde. "I'm fine, I promise."

She covers the speaker, "You sure darling?"

"We need the money." She places the phone back to her ear.

Quinn can understand some of the words the person is saying from the other line as her mother speaks.

_You needed something Judy?_

No just letting you know I'm good for the trip.

_Ok, well glad to have you on board. We are expecting to leave early tomorrow. I hope you have already packed._

Will do.

_Can't wait. Goodbye Judy_

Bye.

She hangs up the phone and places her hands on her lap. "We don't want to be late for our first day do we?" She pats her daughter's leg softly, "So once you finish your breakfast we can hit the showers."

**xxx  
><strong>

"I hope to see you at practice today Q." She sits in her chair, "Miss another day and you'll be too far behind."

"I'll be there."

"Just because you are in a wheel chair I expect no less of you. So you better not be late."

"I'll make sure to leave class early."

The bell for school rings. Quinn makes her way out of her office.

"Q."

"Yes Coach."

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you." She smiles and rolls into the hallway.

Today might of been a rough start but she still had the rest of the day to truly enjoy. Right?

As she makes her way into first period late, everyone glares at her in silence.

"Ahh Quinn. Nice to have you back."

"Thank you. Sorry I'm late I-"

"I understand." He marks the board as she sits there. "Well grab a seat. I mean- You know what I mean, so get to it."

She takes a deep breathe in as she surveys the classroom for a place to sit. "Quinn! Over here!"

_Mercedes._

"Hey girlfriend." She moves the chair to the side that was previously in front of the table."Glad your back."

Once the bell rings everyone turns to her. "Dang Fabray back from the dead." He holds out a knuckle.

"Uhh thanks I guess." He waits patiently for her to fist pump him and she awkwardly presses her fist against his to make him go away.

"That Berry girl she's your friend right?"

"Um yeah."

"Micheal I insist you get to work and talk to girls on your own time."

"Yes sir." He turns to the board but turns his head and grins at the blonde.

"In a wheel chair and somehow still manage to attract guys."

She smiles, "I'd rather not gain more attention than I already am and I'm not so interested in guys anymore."

"Girl your crazy. If I was you I'd take advantage of it."

The class goes by quickly as the girls catch up and the bell to the next class rings. As she enters the hallways she waits for someone to call her a name or be consumed by the crowd like she had when she was in a wheelchair before but instead she's hit with greetings.

_Woah welcome back Fabray!_

_Can I wheel you to class?_

_Looking good in that wheel chair Q._

Mercedes bends down to Quinn's ear, "Seems like someone is _pop-u-lar._"

"I didn't expect everyone to be happy to see me back."

The rest of day was basically the same. No one really bullied her but time to time she'd hear rude remarks as she passed by them. She'd tried her best to ignore them but as she roll away their laughter and snickers got to her.

_"Loser."  
><em>

_"Serves you right."  
><em>

_"Watch it man she might run you over."_

_"Wheel she ever walk again?"_

Well maybe a few vulgar insults but that was all.

The final school bell rung and as much as she wanted to actually talk to Rachel about what had happened a few days ago, she couldn't possibly confront her any time of the day because after Rachel perched her lips upon Finn's she couldn't properly swallow the image and act on pure instincts like she used to.

Quinn enters the locker room and puts on her Cheerios practice uniform. As she leaves the locker room everyone is rushing to get in and accidentally bumps into a hockey player on her way out.

"I'm so sorry."

"Watch it wheel jockey!" She looks down to her knees. All she wanted was to avoid as much trouble as possible but this time it didn't work. He didn't go away.

He turns to her apathetically talking to her in a sweet sarcastic tone, "Oh did I hurt your feelings?" Tears surface her eyes and she continues to look down. "What are going to do about it? Kick me?" He gets down on one knee to her eye level, "Go ahead kick me." He laughs as her eyes bewilder. "The hardest you **can!**"

"Shut it hockey puck." Santana growls.

"Me and Fabray were just have a friendly chat." He pushes her. "So why don't you go back into the closet you freak."

"What the fuck you say** bitch**. I will go Lima, Ohio on your **fucking dumb** **ass**." She claws her nails into her hand ready to knock him out.

He laughs, "Thanks for the offer but I don't have a thing for dykes." He then bumps into her shoulder as he passes by the Latina.

"Just let it go San. He's not worth it."

"How can you say that? Didn't you just hear what he said to you.. to me? And you want to back down?"

"We have practice to go to. Why don't you get ready before Coach Sue makes you run extra laps." Santana curses under her breathe. "If he messes with you again I'm not holding back Q. I will tear his head off, attach it to a hockey stick and hit pucks into the damn goal until his skull breaks."

"Please San." The girl looks into the blondes eyes and sighs.

"It's not ok Q. Not the way you defended me when I was outed. You stayed by my side even though they called you Lesbray for weeks. I just feel so worthless not being able to do nothing but say threats."

"You aren't worthless S. Just being by my side is enough. It always has been."

"God Q. Always making my mascara run at the wrong times. Now I have to fucking re-apply everything." Even though Santana would probably beat her up she couldn't help but smile.

As Brittany walks out of the locker room she hugs the girl with concern, "San! Your allergies are acting up again?

San wipes her eyes and points at the girl in the wheel chair, "I found out I'm allergic to Quinn?"

**xxx**

Sue yells into her red megaphone that has the word Cherrio painted across it in white font, "Alright girls I want 50 stadium laps. If I cant smell you from a mile away here your not trying hard enough." The girls begin to run the stairs and Sue stops the blonde in her tracks.

The blonde wanted nothing but to feel normal when she returned to school. She didn't like to be subjected to something lower than anyone else but she didn't have a choice. Not when they had to run stadiums.

"Q, not to be a sour puss but your gonna have to wheel around the track."

"I know." She looks down at her legs. Then wheels towards the ramp that leads to the track field.

"Your not moving fast enough Fabray! I don't care if your wheel chair falls apart getting there- Roll your big ass faster down that ramp."

Quinn quickly goes down the ramp. Then pushes herself up onto the red turf and goes to the starting line.

A whistle is blown and off she went.

After a lap her arms grow tremendously tired. Her hands are sweaty and slip as she turns the wheels. Her weigh magnifies and it becomes difficult to push herself forward.

_ You cant stop now Fabray. You can't. _

She makes it around one more time and her muscles are tighten around her arms. She is panting heavily and drowning in sweat underneath her brow.

For the first time she stops to rest. Her heart pounds painfully against the walls of her chest. As she catches her breathe the pain ceases but she can hear and feel her heart throbbing hands and head. It had been well over an hour and she had only done 2 laps. She stares at her legs commanding them to move.

_Move dammit! _

_Move. _

_Please I beg you. _

_Plea-se._

She lifts her leg up as if giving it a head start. Hoping that her legs would magically move again._  
><em>

She wipes her tears as her whole body trembles from frustration.

_I can't move my legs. _

_I can't fucking move my legs._

_I feel sorry for myself.  
><em>

_I can barely get around with my arms._

_I can't even help myself._

Brittany and Santana see the crying blonde and run up to her. "Hey..hey what's wrong?"

"I cant do this. Here I thought that maybe my life isn't completely over and I can barely do a mile in this thing."

"Your life isn't over Q. Its barely starting."

"What if I never recover?"

"Don't beat yourself up. You just started to. There is no rush in anything."

"Yeah Q, you can try again tomorrow." Brit places her hand on Quinn's shoulder and she brushes away the girl's comforting hand.

"I don't want to. If I give up now there is no hope for me."

Seeing the blonde made them feel as bad as it did when they saw Quinn crying over Berry's wedding. She had stormed into the Lopez household after telling Rachel she couldn't let her ruin her life marrying Finn Hudson.

"Q." The blonde continues to wheel forward but stops a few meters away and begins to cry again. Brittany and Santana look at each other and do what they do best when words aren't enough. Sing.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
><em> When you get what you want, but not what you need<em>  
><em> When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep<em>  
><em> Stuck in reverse<em>

She wipes her sweaty hands against her shorts and grips the handles bars. She then closes her eyes slowly, taking a deep breathe in and then exhaling loudly.

_You can do this Quinn._

She moves forward as each word impacts her differently.

_ And the tears come streaming down your face_  
><em> When you lose something you can't replace<em>  
><em> When you love someone, but it goes to waste<em>  
><em> Could it be worse?<em>

Every lyric had connected to her like never before and hearing it made waves of tears freely fall down her face. Yet she doesn't bother to wipe them and continues to move forward blindly.

_Lights will guide you home_  
><em> And ignite your bones<em>  
><em> And I will try to fix you<em>

They walk behind her slowly increasing their pace behind the blonde's. With a large push forward she makes it pass the finish line for the third time.

_Only one more to go Q._

_And high up above or down below_  
><em> When you're too in love to let it go<em>  
><em> But if you never try you'll never know<em>  
><em> Just what you're worth<em>

The girls always walk behind her making sure not to pass her because it was something the blonde had to face herself. No matter how painful and tempting it was to not help their dear friend, who was breaking down in front of their eyes, trying to pull through the impossible.

_Lights will guide you home_  
><em> And ignite your bones<em>  
><em> And I will try to fix you<em>

Quinn sees the finish line and ignores all the pain in her arms and pushes forward faster and stronger.

_Your almost there._

Her heart is hammering against her chest breaking her mere spirit. Her mind might of had the capacity of moving forward but her body was giving up on her._  
><em>

_Don't break now._

Her face and arms inflamed and her face turns beat red.

_Rachel believes in you._

She pictures Rachel with Finn.

Kissing him.

Leaving her.

Rachel without Quinn.

Her arms start failing on her and the tears that stream down her face sizzle against her skin._  
><em>

_**_You can do it Quinn. You can do anything if you put your mind to it. Your Quinn Fabray!  
><em>**_

She blocks the scorching tensions in her muscles and wheels forward with one last push passing the finish line. The instant she had stopped her arms rippled with pain. She places her hand upon her chest trying to calm her heart.

Santana and Brittany run towards her amazed at the blonde's sudden speed and endurance.

"Nice finish Quinn."

The blonde tries to catch her breathe as if someone had sucked all the air out of her. Yet a huge smile widens across her face as she intakes air. She wipes the sweat off her brow with her arm and places her arms behind her head as the girls push her.

"You guys I don't know how to tell you this but can you help me take a shower."

"Q. We are all girls here." Quinn can feel herself blushing but she was so red that they wouldn't be able to tell.

"Just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I'm into you." The Latina sighs as the girl continues to look at her nervously. "I've seen you naked plenty of times."

"You have?"

"Look do you want me to help or not?" she scolds.

"I do."

"Ok then. Lets go."

"Actually I'd like to rest out here for a while. Catch a breather if you know what I mean."

"If you say so. Me and Brit will hit the showers and then we will come back for you."

"Kay." They leave and Quinn leans back into her wheel chair.

A voice echos her name across the field but she has no idea where it's coming from.

A tan boy runs up to her with lacrosse gear on, "Hey Fabray! I've been calling you"

"and you are?"

He removes his mask and smiles. "Hey Micheal right?" "I didn't know you where on the lacrosse team."

"Uh yeah. I joined this year."

"Oh. I just rejoined the Cheerios."

"Nice." It made her feel comfortable that he didn't comment on how she looked right now or that she was drenched in sweat but something else bothered her."So about that Berry girl."

That's the last thing she wanted to hear. When Rachel first came to the school that's all the jocks talked about until she said.

"Rachel who?" She passes by the girl and reports back to the boys. "Oh shes such a complete loser. If you like her you lack any taste in women."

"I think I'm going to talk to her."

"Finn you can't. I won't allow you. I swear to God I will stop making out with you if you do."

"Look if you have a thing for her by all means tell her yourself."

"Woah, did I hit a nerve or something?" She sighs and removes the strands of hair away from her face. "I was just gonna mention how much she loves you as a friend. She begged Principle Figgins to hold an assembly about you. -well about disabilities."

"She did not?"

"She did." Quinn couldn't believe it. She wasn't sure if she should be hurt or happy. Because of the fact that she had believed that Rachel wanted nothing to do with her. Or the fact that since she had gotten back that the brunette thought doing such a thing would make up for everything else she wasn't there for.

She had to. Needed to. At least thank the diva. But every time she got close, Finchel was going at it. Since her whole time here she never felt so far away from the girl and she never felt so lonely.

Her mother was gone for the weekend.

Puck was out of the picture.

Brittany and Santana where there for her but she didn't want to drag them into her pool of problems and the glee club where to start. It was no one's business to know about her situation and she was going to keep it that way. She didn't want them to feel any less sorry for her then how she felt about herself because they were somewhat there for her when she didn't ask them to and they had hope that she'd recover.

FRIDAY: "Welcome back Quinn!" Everyone claps and the blonde masks the sad look in her eyes with a half smile. Tina smiles as Mike wraps his arm around her neck. "We all missed you Quinn."

"Definitely." Sugar smiles, "-and I have a surprise for you." The blonde waits for her surprise patiently. "Oh it's in the waste basket."

The blonde wheels over to the waste basket and picks up a packet full of 100 bedazzle jewels. "Wow," she laughs.

"It's something to _sparkle_ that new ride of yours. If you know what I mean."

"Thank you." She wipes her tears. "Everyone- thank you."

"Let's give up for Quinn!" Everyone claps again and the blonde openly takes in their support and love. She looks up at Rachel in curiosity.

_Does she still care?_

Although Quinn and Rachel had only fought yesterday she had felt more distant from her friend. They hadn't said anything about their relationship but it had crumbled to ruins.

The brunette immediately stops her movement as if shes a rabbit in disguise. She rises her chin in the air as if shes trying to keep in every single emotion that was uncontrollably spreading over her body. Finn wraps his arm around the girl's waist and her body calms down.

Speechless.

"We actually been working on a song for you." His voice redirects her attention to the front of the room.

She gulps but her voice remains scratchy and dry,"Really?"

Mr. Shue sees Finchel's sudden make out and tries to gets the brunettes attention by snapping his fingers. "Rachel if you please." She pulls away. "Right now."

She gets off of Finn's lap and prances off to the piano. The brunette opens the cover of the piano and begins to play a few notes.

These notes sounded familiar but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Every key is hit delicately until one is struck hard and loud. It sends a wave over the brunette and as she hits the following key lightly but a similar sound echos from the piano. She repetitively tries to fix her mistakes but the same strange sound fixates from the piano. She then presses the key , lightly. Harder, faster. Yet the sound remains almost as if the piano is beckoning in agony.

She hits the keys with her fist out of frustration and gets up dramatically causing the chair to tip over. "Mr. Shue with all respects, your piano is-" The diva stops her self from saying something completely out of character, "-unacceptable. I can't work with things that don't want to cooperate with me- and I'm not feeling this song. I mean isn't it too happy?"

"That's the point Rachel, I mean after all you are the one who chose it."

Her eyebrows knit together and she crosses her arms. "You sounded perfectly fine in the beginning. Right guys?" The glee members agree but Quinn was more focused on how the girl continually pounded the key that sounded perfectly after she had made one single mistake.

"Its fine if you make mistakes. Just start from the top." He licks his dry lips and clasps his hands together.

"You cant always call for a redo Mr. Shue. Life doesn't work that way." She presses the key again and it brings a harmonic ring to the ears. The brunette grips her teeth and yells, "See what I mean! Sure you can do something like get remarried but that doesn't change the fact that you were originally married to someone else."

"Rachel what does that have to do with anything?"

"It deals with everything! Excuse me if you may but I can't handle this right now." She leaves the room with rage and Finn runs after her.

"Rachel ahh- no." he grips his curly locks and sighs into his hands. What did that have to do with anything. "I'm sorry Quinn I'm not sure what's up with her today." He smooths over his mouth not really sure how to react to the diva's sudden outbreak.

"Its fine Mr. Shue. Me and Rachel aren't really friends anymore."

"So this is what everything is about. I'm sorry Quinn we are going to have to do the number next time."

"Its fine its the thought that counts." She stares at the glee kids still in shock from her abnormal performance. I mean it's something they'd expect old Rachel to do but shes changed.

Plus Rachel has been whining and whipping them up to shape so that when she would return it would be perfect. So that Quinn returned she wouldn't feel like she was still herself despite being in a wheel chair.

"I'm sorry that you guy's welcome back plan didn't work so well- but I hope you understand that I have to go."

"By all means Quinn go ahead."

"Thank you Mr. Shue. -and Artie no need to wait for me." She rolls into the hallway in a hurry hoping she didn't leave to late to catch up with Finn and Rachel.

**xxx**

"Fuck!" Quinn finds Finn stranded in the hallway banging his head against his locker.

"Finn stop before you hurt yourself!" She pulls the boy off the locker. "Where is Rachel?"

"I don't know she ran off somewhere." Her rubs his red swollen bump on his head. "I need to talk to you." He then leans against the lockers.

"Can we find Rachel first?"

"Your not going to be able to find her."

He drags her by the arm, "We need to talk."

"I need to find Rachel! Let go." She tries to remove his grip but she continues to roll in his direction.

"I'll help you find her after we talk."

She grips the wheel to stop his motion, "Then talk already, you idiot!"

"No not here." Quinn wrinkles her eyebrows.

They go inside the auditorium. Finn makes sure no one is inside and shuts the doors behind them.

"Can you hurry up! Rachel could be gone by now." He runs down the stairs and breathes in and out. He wipes his sweaty hands against his jeans and stands there awkwardly.

"I need your help."

"What can I possibly do for you?"

"Rachel."

"Why are you asking me. Shes no longer my friend." He ignores her and puts his problems on the blonde.

"She broke up with me."

"That I'm not so surprised."

"She tells me to kiss her in public and when people aren't around she shoves me away. Like she didn't want anything to do with me."

"So what? You get to kiss her"

"Your not getting the point Quinn" "Shes been acting strangely ever since she went to the ledge."

"What ledge?"

"No no no I wasn't suppose to tell you that."

"What ledge?"

"Rachel told me not to tell anyone."

The blonde growled, "I don't give a damn tell me or I'll ask her myself."

"Don't. She'll get angry at me again."

"You mean you opened your big mouth more than once?"

First her then Santana and now Rachel?

"I can explain." He claps his hands together and gets on his knees.

"Get up your embarrassing yourself moron. I can careless what you did. I'm more concerned about Rachel, so can you get to the point already."_  
><em>

"Just don't tell Rachel I told you."

"Whatever."

"Promise me."

"Fine. Hurry up before I change my mind."

"After your father talked to her I found her at the ledge of the hospital building."

"and?"

"-she tried to commit suicide."

"What?" Her eyebrows rise in question but then her mouth instantly drops.

_When, how, when?_

This whole time with Rachel and she had no idea what shes been through. "And you didn't do shit about it?"

"I didn't know what to do."

"How can you be so stupid?" She hits him and bites her lip nervously. Not sure what to do next. Knowing Rachel is somewhere out there fucked up.

Finn gets up and bows his head to the ground, "What would you do Quinn? -if you have known."

"Talk to her."

Quinn impulsively exits the room. She didn't know where she was going nor did she know what she was going to do when she found the diva. All she knew was that something wasn't right. Rachel couldn't possibly give up her life.

The running.

Mood swings.

Denial.

Everything slowly came together piece by piece.

The only question left unanswered was what lead her there.

* * *

><p><strong> Express to me how you are feeling right now if you didn't see that coming :) Just don't spoil it for the other readers and <strong>**if your wondering what the song was called earlier it's Fix you by Coldplay.**


	11. On my way

****Ok I lied. This is one of my favorite chapters to write just because it's my direct interpretation of the episode after On my way. Hope you enjoy my beautiful mind that has created the following scenes. Warning it's awesome.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>She runs when he yells something she never thought he'd say. "I told Mr. Shue!" She stops frozen dead in her tracks and turns around unsure if she had heard him right.<p>

"You what?" Her eyes glisten with tears.

"I couldn't handle the pressure anymore Rach, I couldn't. I told him everything."

"No." She laughs and punches Finn lightly in the stomach. "No that can't be you promised not to tell Finn." She steps closer tears gliding down her face. Her eyes try to find the dishonesty in the boy's eyes but they don't flicker.

"Your bluffing."

"I don't bluff Rach."

"Don't lie to me Finn. Your really hurting me right now..and the last thing I need is for you lying." He looks down and away from the diva worrisome eyes. He had wished he was lying but he wasn't.

"Your not lying are you?" She finally admits to the sudden realization and questions him, "Wait.. is that why we were doing life to the fullest week."

"I.."

"You couldn't keep a secret for one whole day?"

"Rachel you need help."

Her voice raises, "If I wanted help I would of asked for it, but what I remember is specifically telling you to keep it a secret!"

"Rachel its harder than it seems." He tries to hold the girl but she smacks his hands away.

"You know what's hard Finn. Being called out of class like I have a problem while the other glee kids didn't. No one else got the so I'm depressed pamphlet! I'm not the only one who was effected by this."

"But you were effected by it the most. I mean who is Quinn even to you?"

"Excuse me? Are you saying its bad for Quinn to be my friend?"

"I just don't think it makes any sense. She tortured you Rachel and quite frankly she didn't support the wedding."

"But she changed her mind and she was on her way."

"On her way to do what exactly? Do you even know her intentions were when she got to the wedding?"

"Support me."

"How does someone do that? Change their mind last minute and decided to support something that is against their being."

"She honors our friendship over her beliefs so of course she'd be there."

"Honors your friendship over her beliefs? She's the girl who lied to me about being the father of her baby when she knew you loved me."

"Shes changed."

"Either way she controlling your life Rachel. She's keeping you from being with me."

"Your wrong Finn. Only I can keep from being with you." The brunette pushes him and walks away.

"Rachel!"

**xxx**

The brunette felt safe and at ease in the blondes arms. She couldn't believe she was going to run away and face something tried to erase alone. She had Quinn and that's all she needed.

A door is opened and Rachel awakes to a women entering the room.

"You." Judy stops and points at the girl who had awoken startled.

She sat up out of bed and began gathering her belongings.

"Your the girl from that night. Am I right?"

Rachel begins to cry.

"I'm so sorry."

"So so sorry." She runs and trips over a cord that sends her flying on her face. Judy helps the girl up, wiping the brunette's tears as they fall down her cheek. The expression on her face was like a deer in headlight, "Please don't look at me."

The thought that she had kept well locked up burst opened. Overflowing everywhere. "I'm so sorry." She runs down the halls as she pictures the events reoccurring in her mind. There was no way she could revisit this place again.

Rachel enters the parking lot unable to insert her key into her car door and breaks down in front of it. She slumps down against it and cradles her head in her knees crying.

She arrives home safely trying to avoid waking up her fathers. She keeps her eyes peel open as she climbs her way up the stairs. "Oopsy Daisy." The brunette had ran into her dad Hiram.

She hugs him. "Love you too." He wraps his hand around his daughter rubbing her back and then kiss her forehead. "You ok kiddo?" His shirt is damp with tears and he smiles at his daughter pretending as if he couldn't see the tears building upon the bank of her eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Why aren't you with Quinn?"

"The bed wasn't big enough, It was uncomfortable so I couldn't sleep."

"Oh. You hungry? Your dad cooked your favorite. It's in the red Tupperware in the fridge."

"I'll eat some later."

"You sure your okay?"

"I'm fine. Why are you still awake?"

"I was craving for a midnight snack." He pats her head and kisses it, "Goodnight my little diva."

"Night dad."

She runs upstairs and shuts the door behind her. Once inside she slides down against her door crying into her knees yet again. The girl never kept something so deep, so secretive, so heart wrenching thing from her fathers and it was painful knowing they worried and knowing she couldn't even tell them the truth even if she wanted to. Knowing that a couple rooms down she couldn't tell the people whom she loved most that she was dying from the inside out.

**xxx**

Rachel paces outside Quinn's room. She was able to attain the information of where the blonde was staying but they wouldn't let her see her because she wasn't family related.

_I want to see her. I need to._

She looked at the girl resting peacefully on her bed through the glass window. The blonde was resting on a bed with machines hooked up to her at every angle. How could she look so calm, so collective, and so beautiful when chaos struck outside the walls of her eyes. When people who loved her were weeping. When she was crying. When the person she needed the most was sleeping.

_Please be okay._**  
><strong>

Rachel presses her hand over the glass window pretending to be besides Quinn holding her. "You her friend?" A voice echos into her ear from behind her. She nods. "I know I'm not suppose to do this but don't let anyone know I let you in." She grabs keys from her pocket. They jingle harmoniously as she tries to find the right key.

"Why are you doing this?" She looks at the browned haired girl with blonde streaks in her hair who was a little older than her.

She smiles at the diva, "In times like this people forget that the people who are directly impacted by an accident aren't the ones who are desperately in need of help." She finally finds the right key and slides it in the lock unlocking it. "I have to go before someone sees me."

"If anyone asks you how you got in, tell them it was unlocked." She takes out her keys and begins walking away. "Wait what's your name?"

"Samantha." She smiles and turns away.

There are strangers in your life that impact your life in a big way. The brunette didn't really believe such a thing until now. She placed her hand nervously on the door knob. Heart pounding not knowing what to expect once she entered.

Behind the door was Quinn.

_Resentful? Breathless? Confused? But most of all broken.  
><em>

Whatever the blonde's awakening feeling was and whether she liked it or not Rachel was entering. The diva slowly turned the knob and pushed against the door.

She stares the blonde unable to express her remorse and is only able to whimper her name, "Quinn" She walks toward the girl. Kneeling down on her knees, gripping the warm hand in her cold one, crying into it, "I'm so so sorry." The girl's warmth spread through her body and she felt alive again.

"I know you don't know I'm here right now but please forgive me." There is a light squeeze in her hand and Rachel cries.

How could she forgive her at all. The squeeze couldn't had been Quinn's. It was a fluke. A normal reaction of the subconscious body. "I'm so sorry. I know that maybe you will never forgive me for this but I just want to let you know I can't express the amount of pain that I'm feeling right now."

"I'm not surprised if you will hate me when you awake but It won't stop me from earning your forgiveness. Our friendship. Because I can't lose you Quinn. I can't." She sobs lightly and begins to break down. She hadn't cried at all since she had found out about the accident. Everyone was crying expect her she sat blankly in the waiting room.

She had enough of the waiting and she couldn't stop thinking about Quinn. Finn had tried to convince her to stay besides him but she refused. She couldn't just sit there thinking whether or not she was ok.

As she lays her head on the bedside when something pulls the clip off her hair and her hair freely falls to her shoulder. She turns around and a hand is raked into the roots of her hair. "Come here you little bitch." As she is being dragged to the other side of the room she holds onto her hair to reduce the stinging pain.

The diva gets a good look at the figure. His eyes are full of rage and his face features are so similar to Quinn's. "This isn't a place to talk If you respect her space talk to me out of this room."

"You want respect? Your the one that put my little girl in this room." The man drags her into the hallway and throws her against the wall.

She looks down trying to avoid staring into his eyes and he yells in response, "Listen to me!"

He grabs a hold of more hair and yanks her in his direction to force her to stare deeply into his eyes, "I said listen to me!" She looks directly in his eyes forgetting whether she was looking into the eyes of Quinn's or the eyes of her father.

"Look you may have ruined your life with this marriage but you had no right to drag my daughter with you. She was accepted into Yale. Do you have any idea how much she's been through already? Do you?"

He shakes her violently by the hair and she whimpers a cry, "Yes." Tears of pain fall down her face.

"How do you think it feels for a father to get a phone call from across the world that his daughter is almost killed in an car accident because some idiot decided to text her? I raised my daughters well and its always the devil who come crashing down who ruins it."

He begins to whisper, "You are no better than the guy who made her pregnant. In fact your worse because you almost ended life. You almost took my daughters life away and your** tainting that room right your presence!**" He holds his hand in the air ready to slap her when a voice of a women stops him.

"Russel! How dare you do this to this little girl." He ignores the women's voice and she quickly runs towards them in panicky state.

He grips her face with his thumbs as if he is going to tear her head off. Her eyes beg for the women to come save her but he jerks her face towards him. "Listen to me God dammit." He presses his thumbs harder into the girls face to force her to stare into his hazel green eyes as it flickers with rage.

"Let me say this once and only once, if my daughter doesn't recover I'm pressing charges."

He yells, "**You hear me!**"

The brunette doesn't say a word and stares into his deep green eyes. Would Quinn be as angry? Lost in her thoughts and the lack of response from the diva he shakes her again yelling even louder. "I said did your **HEAR ME**!"

Judy smacks him across his face and he lets go of the girl and looks at her with wild eyes. "Your drunk again, aren't you." Her face bears the same expression as hers and he walks away furiously into the room.

Rachel just stood there. She didn't bother fixing her hair or the smeared makeup on her face. She could still feel the violent tugging of her hair and the pressure into her skull.

Judy looks at the wide eyed girl not sure what to do. "I'm truly sorry for my husbands actions." She cups her face with her hand and lifts her head to get a good look at her. She knew what her eyes spelled and she knew her husband was abusive. She couldn't dispel the sorrow in her eyes but she had to go seek her husband before he did anything more drastic.

She walked away keeping her eyes on the girl hoping that when she returns she is still there to comfort her.

Rachel walks away from the room leaning onto the wall for support and slumps to the ground crying. Puck witnesses it and runs for help.

She takes out her phone. She needed someone. Anyone. When her screen comes to sight she notices a unopened text message and opens it. The message seizes her chest and tears sailed down her face. She couldn't breathe, she could barely react to Quinn's short message:

_On my way._

"Finn man your girl is down."

"What?"

"Quinn's father."

And that's all he had to say. He knew how her father was because he had personally felt the direct brutality of Mr. Fabray. Finn runs toward the hallway where Rachel was suppose to be but she isn't there.

Rachel had climbed her way to the top of the hospital building. The wind blew ruffling through every strand of hair. Her dress frequently blew up the rim of her dress but she took no action to keep it from flying upward. She was to focused on how refreshing the air was right now because breathing never quite felt as good as this.

She walks towards the edge of the building and adrenaline runs through the course of her body as she walked closer. The diva glazes down at the parking lot and then the Ohio scenery. Everything was so pretty. She practically saw all of small town Lima, Ohio from here. Dying in front of something so beautiful made her take one step forward.

Mr. Shue was right. It was crazy to jump off the edge but all this pressure was pushing her. She placed her foot on the edge and looks down at the concrete. It mocked her and tears streamed down her face.

The diva was going to do it.

"Rachel stop!"

Rachel turns her head and Finn is running. She turns back around looking down. It was now or never. Her life flashed between her eyes and what stuck out to her wasn't Finn, her life achievements, or her dreams of New York; it was Quinn. Her words, voice, and tears made the the girl crackle under the pressure.

_You don't belong here, Rachel. And you can't hate me from helping to send you on your way._

_I wanted to thank you, actually. For keeping me from doing something stupid. Something i would have regretted my entire life._

_I cant stand here and watch you ruin your life marrying Finn Hudson!_

Rachel hands were shaking now or was it her whole body. She sits down on the ledge with her feet hanging. The wind blows and her heel falls gracefully to the ground making a clacking echo. In mere seconds everything could be over. That's all it took. Seconds.

She stands up and spreads her hands out preparing to fall. The wind blows again and it shift her side to side yet she doesn't back down from the calling of the wind. Within seconds all of the guilt, agony, and pressure endowing the girl would go away and Rachel was looking forward to it.

Until Quinn's voice grabs a hold of her heels, legs, and her heart.

_"You can't change your past but you can let go and start your future."_

That was what had done it. All the efforts that Quinn had made would go to waste. All the shit shes been through high school would be worthless if she couldn't move beyond those days. The blonde knew she had a bright future, brighter than anyone at Mckinley, brighter than anyone in the small town Lima, Ohio and Quinn had noticed it and here she was just seconds from giving all that away.

How would Quinn react if she woke up finding out she was dead or believed she was the blame for her death. She leaned subconsciously backwards, head falling first to the ground behind her, when Finn caught her.

"I'm here Rachel." Finn holds her tightly and is crying. He is completely heart broken that despite loving him she would selfishly go on the edge like that. She can tell by the way he is gripping her tightly in his arms.

"I wasn't going to do it after all."

Her face was expressionless and voice is plain. It was as if she wasn't scared to jump at the edge at all that she knew exactly what she was doing and yet she wasn't scared. It was as if something had shattered her, something that had taken possession of her body and she was no longer herself.

She was no longer his Rachel and he hugged her tighter but the soulless girl was still there.

"Don't...don't tell anyone about this please."

"Just promise me you wont ever go on the edge again. I can't lose you Rachel." His tears mixed with her hair and she just stood there wide eyed.

Quinn had stopped her from making many stupid mistakes before but why was she able to stop her from ruining her life when that's what she had done to her since the very beginning. Nothing made sense but she only knew that some how Quinn was on her way to save her and she did. Even though she was in a room 50 flights of stairs down. Quinn was there stirring her future in the right path.

**xxx**

Everything wasn't going her way. But when was it ever was.

Quinn and her weren't speaking. She was a complete mess even though she had tried so hard to avoid it and Finn had broken his promise.

She hits the keys in frustration. Why couldn't she get it right. She begins to pound it. Softly, lighter. Faster, harder.

Why wasn't she alright?

"It deals with everything! Excuse me if you may but I can't handle this right now." Rachel leaves the room and Finn quickly runs after her.

Quinn quirks her eyebrow. They weren't friends anymore but she couldn't help but run after the brunette after her absurb actions.

"I'm sorry that you guy's welcome back plan didn't work so well- but I hope you understand that I have to go."

_After Rachel_

"By all means Quinn go ahead."

The blonde exits the room calmly but as soon as they are out of her sight she wheels forward faster.

_Please be safe_

She stops in her tracks when she sees Finn banging his head against the locker.

_Rachel where could you be?_

She checks the gymnasium, the locker room, the cafeteria and every single classroom.

_Where are you.._

She wheels around the football field towards the bleachers exhausted. It's been over an hour since she started searching.

She should of known she had left Mckinley by now. She slams her fist into her wheel chair and she hears a squeal to her rear.

"Rachel is that you?" The diva's head pops out from behind the bleachers.

"Quinn."

"I been looking all over for you."

"You have?" She half heartdly smiles.

"Can we talk?"

"Ok." She makes her way out of the bleachers and sits down.

"Lets talk somewhere more private."

The girls find an empty classroom and Quinn locks it.

Quinn didn't want to be too forward she needed to do things gently. She just found the diva and she didn't need her to be running for the hills again. The blonde needed to form her words carefully. After all she had promised Finn.

"What are you hiding Rachel?"

"I'm not hiding anything." She steps back at the blonde draws closer.

"Why did you visit me at the hospital?"

Rachel had assisted the blonde to the bathroom, shower, and had stayed in a hospital infested with germs and yet nothing felt more uncomfortable for the brunette than right now.

"What does that have to do with anything."

"Just answer the damn question Berry!" She calms her voice. If she couldn't keep her act together they weren't going anywhere.

"Because your my friend Quinn. Friends are there for each other when things like this happen."

"I have a lot of friends Rachel but they didn't visit me on a daily basis."

The diva looks away ready to cry. The blonde softens her gaze and grabs hold of the girl's hand.

"Just tell me the truth."

"I cant Quinn..I just can't."

"Do you know how frustrating you are being? I'm hurting Rachel..I cant feel my fucking legs anymore!"

"I'm so sorry." The brunette gasps for air and sobs but the blonde continues to pursue for answers.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Rachel. I need answers."

"The accident was all my fault." There is a constriction in her chest again and the diva can't breathe.

"I never asked you to visit me everyday." Quinn's eyes fill with tears. Was Rachel just there to make up the guilt that she had? Was she just there because she felt sorry?

"Well then I should get going then.." Rachel tries to pull away from the blonde but the girl tightens her hold. She should have known that the last thing the blonde wanted was for her to be around after all it was her fault.

"Rachel no..I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I should have known you didn't want my company..I mean I am to blame. I should of known you'd be angry at m-e."

Quinn suddenly pulls her into a kiss and whispers into her ear in anguish, "I'm so sorry."

A peck on the lips quickly becomes something more. Their lips intertwine and the blonde slides her tongue into the brunette's mouth. The warmth spread rapidly throughout their body as soon as their tongues had contact.

She mummers in between kisses, "Your so wrong Rachel." and every time their lips separated cold air instantly caused shivers to run down their spine. The girl kisses her endlessly trying to retain the warmth that spread throughout her body.

The blonde then presses her forehead against hers and stares into her glossy eyes, "How could I let you think this way." She kisses her again and the brunette kisses back.

The connection that droves them towards each other when problems arose was driving them closer again. They always seeked each others company and closure but this was a whole new level. Rachel knew Quinn was manipulative and got what she wanted and that's exactly how she was getting her now.

The blonde was craving more of this warmth. She kisses up her collar bone to her neck and Rachel slightly moans. Quinn brushes her lips against her ear and gently whispers,"I want to make love to you." Rachel seeks comfort too and says me too.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't bash on my characters. I repeat don't bash on them. We might hurt some Mr. Fabray fans out there. Ha! Who am I kidding.<br>**


	12. Standing against a wall

**Sorry it took me so long to upload a new chapter, my faberry energy kind of died because of the lack of feedback. But I'm up and running again so no worries. Look forward to the next chapter :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Quinn your here", Rachel turns around and her heart drops as the overwhelming beauty of the brunette submerses in the blonde's eyes. She shakes her head, imaging Rachel walking down the aisle to Finn, trying to keep her tears in. "Just as I thought, you look beautiful in that brides maid dress."<p>

"I'm not going to be one of your brides maid Rachel." Her smile shrinks into a frown.

"Why did you come here then Quinn?"

"I'm not gonna stand around and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson!" Her voice echos into the room but the brunette stands there as if she had heard nothing.

She wasn't going to give her up. Not to Finn, the boy who could barely support her when she was pregnant. She couldn't let her take the same path, not with everything she had in front of her.

"You can't marry him, you can't."

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do Quinn, I can marry whom ever I want." She crosses her arms in disbelief. "Why are you even here, I thought you didn't care."

"Your making the biggest mistake of your life! You think you'll be happier with him after high school but you won't Rachel, you won't."

"We love each other Quinn, there's no doubt about that. If we have love that's all we will ever need-"

"That's what people say at there weddings but you know what happens. They break up and that's exactly what's going to happen Rachel. Face it. Hes dragging you down and you know it. Even if he decided to go to New York with you, what makes you think that will change a thing."

"That's perfectly normal, people make a lot of mistakes and learn from them."

"Rachel, do you even hear your own words coming out of your mouth? People don't choose to make mistakes, knowing that it is one."

She turns around trying to hide her tears. Nothing was going to change her from make this decision. No one.

"Why- Why do you even care?"

"Because we are _friends_."

Rachel softly questions her, "Can you even call us friends?"

The blonde tries to clear the clump in her throat and the aching in her heart, "because even though, we aren't exactly friends you helped me. Out of everyone who ignored me, pushed me to the side, thought I was completely hopeless, Rachel, you stopped me from making a mistake I'd regret my entire life and that's why I'm standing here right now, to return the favor."

"You once told me, if the roles were reversed, you'd torture me." Rachel begins to sniffle remembering the awful things the blonde has once done, "So why not let me pull through with marrying Finn."

"I've changed."

_You changed me._

"You obviously haven't Quinn_, _I thought you came here to tell me you change your mind but I was wrong. If you were a true friend you'd support me._"_

"As much as I wanted to I can't support this." She couldn't hold it in no longer and the undenying feeling in her chest burst open, out of it's cage. "-because I love you."

_That wasn't the plan!_

The girl's face remains emotion less as she tries to bridge all the pieces together._  
><em>

_Quick! _

_Take it back before it's too late._

"I love you Rachel, not as a friend, sister, or admirer but as a lover."

Piece by piece.

_Shes lying to get her way._

_How far is she willing to go to stop the actual wedding?_

_Stop this nonsense now._

"You have no right to drop all of this on me Quinn. Do you actually think I'd think I'd change my mind because of how you feel?"

The blonde bites her lip back fighting the tears from falling in front of the girl, regretting that she had confessed to her. Why did she even come here in the first place believing she could change her mind but what hurt most was that the diva hadn't even given her feelings a second thought and it churned her stomach into knots.

"If you really love me Quinn, you'd support me by being at the wedding."

The blonde looks away, crying into her arm. It hurt more knowing that the brunette knew her feelings and yet was still willing to marry him. Marrying him. Expecting her presence. Marrying him.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I can't."

"Very well then. I'm sorry to say but I can't afford to have you at the wedding." The brunette turns back to her mirror and her eyes cringe as the blonde throws the pink dress to the floor.

"Gladly." Quinn exits the door and closes it behind her. Immediately, after she leaves, her tears choke her as they slide down her neck. She slumps to the ground crying into the palm of her hands. Bare with the naked truth.

**xxx**

Quinn places her hand on the door, not sure if she had came to the right place. Brittany was the one who could cheer her up no matter what situation and here she was in front o her house. She knocks on the door and no one answers. She picks up her phone and dials her number. The door opens and she is surprised it's not Brittany.

"Hi Ms. Pierce is Brittany home?"

"Girl problems again?"

"Something like that."

"Okay. Well they are upstairs."

"They?"

"Yes. Brittany and Santana."

"Oh." She rushes up the stairs and goes into her room not bothering to knock. "Mom I told you to knock before coming inside!" Brittany looks over to the door angry and her expression drops seeing the blonde flustered in red. "Fuck, I'm sorry." Quinn shields her eyes and closes the door to a minimal crack.

Santana head was in between Brittany's legs and they were..you know. Having sex.

She hears whispering inside the room and points her feet in the direction away from the door.

"Who was that?"

"Fuck Quinn." The Latina growls.

"I should of had known you were busy, when you didn't answer your phones." She hears rustling and feels sick to her stomach. This was Santana's Brittany time and no one could keep her from having her Brittany time. "-you know what I'll come back next time."

She attempts to close the door when Brit stops it. "It's okay Q. You wanted to talk about something?"

"It's fine."

"You already ruined the mood, might as well stay."

Brit turns her head yelling, "San!"

"It's true." Santana smirks as she puts her top back on.

The blonde opens the door and Quinn makes her way in, "Why aren't you with Rachel, San?"

"To watch her put on wedding dresses? No thank you. I wouldn't help much either, all I'd do is throw negative comments, left and right."

"Oh." Brittany studies the girl's face closely."Have you been crying Q?"

She trembles as the girl caresses her face, "It's okay. We are here for you." Brit gently guides the blonde's head into her shoulder and she begins to cry.

"Time out!" Santana growls. "Put a shirt on first, I can't be serious if your milkshakes are bouncing everywhere."

Brit hands the girl to Santana and then throws a new shirt on.

"What's wrong Q?" She begins to mummer into her chest and Santana lifts the girl's face to her eye level.

"Q, as much as I want to help you, I can't understand a word your saying."

"Rachel."

"Go on."

"She's getting married."

"Okay so she's getting married what's the problem?"

"Finn."

Santana looks up at Brittany, not sure what to do because she was never really good at talking about things like this. Quinn was surprised herself how patient Santana was being right now. "Okay, tell me something I don't know."

"I told her how I felt and she rejected me."

"What did you tell her Q?" Brit sits by her side and Quinn leans her head on her shoulder. "I told her I couldn't go through with the wedding and that..that I loathed her."

"Loved?" The blonde nods slightly and grips her friend's hands. "I told her how I felt and she flat out rejected me, telling me she was getting married anyways."

"So what did you do?"

"I ran saying I couldn't support it."

"Are you going to in the end?" San wipes her tears as before they fall.

Quinn shakes her head slides her hands through her hair, gripping it. "I don't know." Santana looks at her broken friend in pity, "If you love her you'll go through with it."

That's how it always was. Playing along like her feelings didn't matter because let's face it, it didn't. These past three years, she had locked it away believing nothing would happen, but now the tiny bit of hope she had kept in, broke as well.

Rachel was getting married to Finn and that was the bottom line. There was no what ifs. There was no Quinn in the option to begin with.

"I need to go."

"Why so sudden?" Brit holds on to her hand but she lets go as the blonde says, "I need to solve things on my own."

"Where are planning on going?"

"Home."

When she arrives home there is a pink dress hanging on her dresser. Judy peers into the room and smiles. "Oh your home, your friend of yours just came by to drop it off."

"It's so simple but it's so beautiful don't you think."

Quinn gazes over the fabric and clenches it in her fist as she reads a card, with gold engraving, _Maid of Honor_.

This was reality. Ready or not Rachel was going to get married by the end of Senior year. Ready or not she was going to put her feelings aside of her friend.

If Rachel couldn't see the mistake in her decision, there was no way she was going to miss the wedding. That wasn't the mistake she was going to make.

**Still can't believe how many people continue to read my story. Anyways, I'm sorry for those of you are waiting for a new chapter update. I been busy with college stuff and soon to come AP testing so I won't be able to write again till late May. I also feel like rewriting the whole enchilada but that will have to wait till I actually finish this series so don't fret. I will return :)**


End file.
